Lose To Win
by 2Addicted2YourLove
Summary: Beth Greene is a doctor in training. She comes across cancer patient, Rick Grimes. Through him, she learns there's more to life than just surviving. Will she find, deep inside, who she really is? And love? "Life is so short. And people choose to live it the hard way. Forgive others. Smile. Build a bridge. Get over it. Be happy." Rick/Beth AU - CHAPTER 11 IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Has a Story

**Hello, Salut, Ciao, Hola, Ni hao. I'm back. Its been forever since I've been gone but its been for legitimate reasons. I have gone through a lot. Family related, health related, everything. But I'm soooooo much better now. I've gone and read through some of my Brick stories and I realized that they make no sense and are just all over the place. Well to me anyways. But I'm back. With new insight. So with that being said, I will either delete those stories or start over. But anyway, I say that to say this. I'm starting a completely different story and its completely AU and Rick and Beth are a tiny bit OOC. But only a tiny bit... So here it is. "Lose To Win."**

**Right now, the rating is T. Idk it may change later. But please review. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win – Chapter 1**

_***Beth's POV***_

"Beth Greene?" a doctor called.

"Yes. I'm here to assist Doctor Lee?" I said as more of a question, standing up from the seat I've been sitting in for what seemed like hours.

"Oh yes… Doctor Lee isn't here today but you're a Yale graduate. I think you'll be just fine with just a few instructions. I'll walk you to the patient you'll be tending to today. You know basic procedures right?" she asked. I nodded knowing fully well I didn't really know. She took me to a room and handed me some things. "If you have any major problems, just press one on your beeper. I should pick up. My name is Amy. Good luck."

Well just feed me to the lions then.

* * *

_***No one's POV***_

That's Beth Greene. She's 22 years old, just out of college. Graduated with a 3.9 GPA from Yale. Her major is biology. Minor in music. She's the youngest in her family of 5. Her sister, Maggie, is 27 and married with a child. Her brother, Shawn, is 25 and single. Her mom and dad, Hershel, 64, and Annette, 59, have been married for 40 years. Her family was far from perfect but she loved them and wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

_***Unknown POV***_

I woke up once I heard a ruckus outside of my hospital room door. The sun was really bright today. I regretted opening my eyes. But there was no going back to sleep now. I tried not to sleep too much. As a cancer patient, it's all you want to do. I couldn't be like that. Some let cancer take complete control. And the rest, like me, allow it to be the reason we live life to the fullest.

* * *

_***Beth's POV***_

I walked into the room. Not so gracefully. I didn't think I'd be on my own this quick. I heard rumors that this is usually how it starts off. You never assist anyone. You start off all alone and you just figure things out on your own.

"Let me guess. You're just out of college. You're supposed to be an assistant." I heard a raspy deep voice with a thick southern accent say.

"Umm…. Is it that obvious?" I asked blushing, looking up at the guy once I got the things in my arms situated.

He was sitting up in the bed. He was very pale. Very thin. Very sickly looking. But he was smiling. And his eyes shined a bright blue.

"Yea kinda. I mean. This happens all the time. Kids about your age stumble into my room. They're usually here to assist Doctor Lee. Except… Well there's no Doctor Lee." he said clasping his hands together, putting them in his lap. I frowned.

"Really?" I asked rhetorically and sighed. He nodded.

So the rumors were true.

"I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. And you are…" he started then his eyes wondered to my tag. "Beth. Hi Beth." I was a little amused and enlightened by the playful tone in his voice.

"Hi Rick. You can call me Miss Greene." I said.

"Ehh. I think I'll just call you Beth." he said shrugging.

"Okay." I said shrugging as well. "Well I'm here to… to um." I just looked at the pile of things in my arms. He just stood up from the bed and took the pile and put the items where they needed to be. He hummed as he did so.

"Now you know what to do from now on." he said smiling climbing back into the bed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You either stay here. Or roam around like the rest of them. I mean. I'm your only patient for right now." he said lying back sighing. I looked around awkwardly. "Chronic lymphocytic leukemia. Stage tres. Tres is three in Spanish." I looked back over at him and his eyes were closed. I giggled.

"I know what tres means." I said. He grinned, as his eyes remained closed. Then he just sighed again. His facial expression went to about neutral. I just watched him.

"It's really not that bad you know." he said then opening his eyes.

"Mm what?" I said then looking down.

"Having leukemia. It's not that bad. Well its not as bad as people make it out to be." he said.

"I never said –" I started.

"I know, I know. But you've been staring since you got in here. Its plain and clear. You feel sorry for me. So I'm just gonna put that to a halt. Don't feel sorry for me. Please." he said then taking in a sharp breath. He held onto his stomach and started to cough. He then grabbed a napkin next to his bed and started to cough into it.

It sounded painful.

Then it stopped. He balled the napkin up and threw it into the trash.

"Its just blood." he said standing up. He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

"Just blood." I mumbled.

He finished brushing his teeth and came out, walking back to his bed.

"Umm. Here. This may help." I said pulling out his pills from my scrubs. I pulled out one pill and handed it to him.

"Ugh. I hate those. They're way too big to be considered pills." he said rolling his eyes.

"It helps with the coughs." I said quietly. He smiled.

"I know. I've been here for 4 years." he said then popping the pill in his mouth.

"4 years? Does anyone come visit you?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I don't really have family. Parents are dead. Wife left me when I got sick. For my best friend." he said nonchalantly. I looked down.

"Sorry." I said.

"Stop. Feeling. Sorry. For. Me." he said. "My parents have been dead since I was 13. As for my wife and best friend. They're missing out. I'm awesome. But whatever. It was about 99.9% my fault anyway. I was a wreck before I was even diagnosed." I looked back up at him again.

"That's a nice way to look at it." I said.

"It's… the only way to look at it." he said sighing deeply. "What fun is it to stay angry at people? I'm dying. I don't want to stress over people that aren't stressing over me. I want to live the rest of my life happy. It's just… easy."

"How is it easy?" I asked.

"You know… The same way its easy for someone with perfect health to stay mad at someone. I know because it used to be me. Its easy to live a safe life. Always looking over your shoulder. Its easy to do what others want you to do rather than what you want to do, to make them happy. Its easy to start petty arguments with the people you love most. Life is so short. And people choose to live it the hard way. Forgive others. Smile. Build a bridge. Get over it. Be happy. Live your life. Take risks." he said.

"Of my 22 years of life, I don't think I've ever come across anyone who thinks like you. It's really umm, refreshing?" I said unsure of my wording. He smiled and shrugged.

"What's your story Beth Greene?" he asked.

"My story… I'm not sure I have one." I said.

"Everyone has a story. Come sit." he said pointing to the chair next to his bed. I walked over slowly and sat.

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for the first one. Short but more to come if you just review. Let me know if you want to read more of this and if I should continue my other two Brick stories. Love you guys. xoxo...**


	2. Chapter 2: And You Could Die Tomorrow

**Hello again. I'm back for another chapter. I enjoyed reading you guys' reviews. Since you guys responded so quickly, I decided to officially do this story. Yes it's a late update but I'll admit I'm probably the worst of the worst about updating. But because I love you guys so much:)****… Alright, now. On with the story.**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

_*Italics are flashbacks or lyrics_

* * *

**Lose To Win – Chapter 2**

**_*Beth's POV_**_*_

_I sat on my bed in my room, on my Taylor guitar that I bought for myself just a couple of days ago on my seventeenth birthday. I began to get lost in my thoughts as I strummed. I had begged daddy for a guitar last year but never got one. His reasoning was I should focus more on remaining valedictorian and getting into a good college. There was no time for the silly hobbies._

_"Beth?" I heard a deep voice say at my door._

_"Come in." I said. The door opened and it was Shawn. He came in, closed the door and sat next to me on my bed. He picked up the notepad that sat in front of me and started reading._

_"You know, I always liked listening to you sing. Hearing you play guitar is just the cherry on top." he said turning to look at me with a bright smile on his face. I smiled back._

_"Thanks Shawn." I said and stopped strumming._

_"How'd you learn guitar?" he asked. I shrugged._

_"Some guys from school have been teaching me." I told him. He nodded._

_"Beth, why don't you just go to a school of the arts or something? Major in music. You're so damn good at it Beth." he said tapping on my guitar._

_"Daddy would disown me. You know that." I said._

_"He'll just have to get over it Beth. He'll have to get over it. Dad… dad is just used to living one way. Doesn't mean it's the way you should live." he said standing up. He caressed my hair. "You're special Beth. You're talented. Don't let it go to waste because of dad." He then walked out of my room._

My dad was never supportive of me pursuing anything besides medicine. But it was easy for me to push it aside. I just wanted to do any and everything to make him happy. To never disappoint him.

"You sing?" Rick asked me.

"Something like that." I said scrunching my nose.

"Let me hear something." he said with a toothy grin. I shrugged and put my head down a little.

"I don't know." I said.

"C'mon." he said reassuringly. "Its just me and you. No judgments if you sound terrible. I'm forgiving." He rested his hands on his stomach. "If you want me to close my eyes so I'm not looking at you, I will."

"You're fine. I just get a little insecure is all. Whenever someone asks me to sing." I said softly. He smiled.

"Its okay Beth." he said to me. I breathed a deep breath and immediately thought of what to sing.

_I've been down,_

_Now I'm blessed,_

_I felt a revelation coming around,_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive,_

_You're all I've got,_

_You lift me up,_

_The sun and the moonlight,_

_All my dreams are in your eyes,_

_I wanna be inside your heaven,_

_Take me to the place you cry from,_

_Where the storm blows your way,_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you,_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in,_

_A soothin' wind,_

_I wanna be inside your heaven._

"What's that song?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Inside your heaven by Carrie Underwood. My mom used to sing it to me when I was younger." I said with a tiny smile. He just looked at me and sighed. Then he closed his eyes. "I know I haven't sang much lately. It was-" I didn't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have sang.

"Beth…" he started. "That was the most soothing, most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yea. Well besides my voice." he said with a tired grin. "You could probably sing better with a few lessons from me. I gave Blake Shelton lessons. I'm the real deal." I giggled.

"Oh is that so?" I asked.

"Yea but it'd be nice if he'd help pay for some of these medical bills." he said looking confused. I giggled.

"You need sleep." I said standing up from the chair.

"Not tired." he said then sitting straight up.

"Rick, its 10:30 at night." I said.

"Well stay until I fall asleep." he said.

"My shift ends in a couple minutes." I said looking at my hand watch.

"It wouldn't hurt to stay after your shift… Unless you don't want to stay with me." he said fake pouting. "I mean, I would understand completely. Since you've stayed past your shift for me the past two nights."

And just like that, he succeeds. Again.

I sat back down in the chair that I was getting to know fairly well and looked at Rick.

"Are you used to getting what you want?" I asked him with an amused look on my face. He shrugs.

"No, but I tend to put in effort when I feel its important." he said smiling. "I just feel… I need someone here for some reason. It's just nice to have someone. I forgot how that felt."

"I forgot how it felt too." I said truthfully with a small smile. "It is… nice to have someone."

"So you're officially my new best friend." Rick told her.

"Well that escalated quickly." I said laughing.

"What? You don't want to be my best friend? That's fine." He said fake scoffing and turning over so he wasn't facing me.

"You'll easily fall asleep that way. Fine by me." I said shrugging. He turned back over and faced me with a smirk. I giggled. "You are so childish and need to act your age. How old are you?"

"Like forty something. But at least I can make you laugh. That's like the 100th time you've laughed since you've been here." he said smiling.

"Yea you've made me laugh. And I never laugh." I said truthfully. "I've been made dull since I've been in medical school."

"Well that's not good. They're sending you straight to sickness by doing that. Laughter is good. I'm sure you've heard the phrase a thousand times too many. Laughter is the best medicine. But its true." He said. "So laugh more. Don't take things too seriously. People will look at you funny but it doesn't matter. I honestly believe I was punished because I was too serious all the time."

"I doubt that." I said shaking my head.

"Okay maybe not but this whole thing really did change my life for the better. Yea, I have leukemia. Big deal. But my mindset is better than I could have imagined it ever would be. And that fact makes it that much easier to fight this thing." he said. "And now I have you so its all really really great now…" he smirked.

"That is… sweet… I guess." I said shrugging.

"Oh don't act like that. I know you have a little crush on me." he said. "Its normal for girls your age."

"Don't flatter yourself too much there old guy." I said giggling then standing up.

"Wait you're just gonna leave me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm really really tired." I told him. He nodded.

"Go on." he said with a tiny smile. "I know you can't hang."

"What. Ever." I said smiling back. I walked to his bed and put the back of my hand to his head. No fever. Then I ran my hand over his head. "Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Beth. See you tomorrow." He said. I walked out of the room and went to clock out. Amy was there clocking out when I got there.

"Beth? Why are you still here?" she asked me.

"Just one last patient I had to deal with." I told her shrugging. Amy laughed.

"You only have one patient. How much could there have been to deal with?" she asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Okay. You got me." I said putting my hands up. Amy shrugged.

"Rick's a charming guy. It's okay." She told me. "But twice your age and dying so don't think about it."

"I'm not thinking about anything. Just how full of life he is." I said.

"But…. he's not full of life and is gonna die soon." Amy said in a warning tone.

"And you could die tomorrow." I told her as my blood started to boil. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too close to him is all I'm saying." she said with a scoff and left.

* * *

**A/N: Amy's a bitch. Anyway… Short chapter but it's more like a filler chapter to help get on with the story (sorry if it sucks). Please review. Help me. I'll try to update faster. Already working on the next chapter for this. But your reviews really do help. So go on. Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: It Was Different

**Hello guys. Back for another chapter! Thank you all SO SO SO SO SOOOO much for the reviews. Beth/Rick fluffiness/cuteness will come soon. I promise because I'm impatient as well. But enjoy the chapter!**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win – Chapter 3**

***No One's POV***

"Hey dad." Beth said into the phone to her father as she sat in her apartment.

"Hey Bethie. I'm just calling to check on my baby girl. How is it going at the hospital?" he asked her.

"Better than imagined. I've met some really amazing people." she told him as much of the truth as she could.

"And you were worried. I told you so." he said. As if she hadn't heard that from him before.

"Yea dad it's great. I have to get going now though." she told him not really wanting to talk to him any longer. Her dad could carry on a 5 hour conversation about success and she wanted to hang up before he had the chance to.

"Oh! I understand. You're a busy woman now. I'll talk to you later. I love you." he said to her.

"I love you too dad." Beth said and hung up.

The truth was, she was off from work today. But she would probably go by and see Rick.

She decided to go to the store first, buy some $5 movies from Walmart then go by Starbucks and get them both some coffee. She was sure Rick hadn't had some decent coffee in ages.

She then began to wonder has he had anything decent since he's been there. She figured she'd go buy him a nice breakfast from Zacadoos. He'd probably like some candy too. And maybe go buy him a new pair of slippers because the ones he has now are kind of worn out. She could probably go ahead and purchase one of those beanie things too to keep his head warm in that cold hospital.

About an hour later, she walked into his room. With a whole bunch of stuff... and things... that would probably brighten up his stay here. She placed the coffee, breakfast,and candy on his side table attached to the bed. She put all the movies near the DVD player. Then she gently placed the gray beanie on his head. That's when he started to wake up.

"Beth." he said as a grin started to appear on his face.

"Rise and shine old guy." she said to him. He felt his head.

"What's this?" he said pulling the beanie off of his head.

"It's called a beanie." she told him with a crooked smile.

"Is this what you kids wear nowadays?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. Put it back on." she told him.

"Yes ma'am." he said placing the beanie back on his head. "Do I look good?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He smiled. "Keeps my head warm too."

"Yea. That was my first thought when I bought it." she told him. "Sit up." He sat up and she rotated the table around in front of him. He stared at the breakfast that sat in front of him.

"You didn't have to bring me all this." he said with a small chuckle.

"But I did. When's the last time you ate something that didn't chip off pieces of your teeth as you ate it?" she asked.

"Okay but you also brought me candy." he said raising an eyebrow looking amused.

"Soft candy." she argued. He shrugged and dug into his food. I sat down and started to drink my coffee.

"Oh and Beth?" he said looking up at me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Thank you." he said with a tiny smirk. I blushed.

"You're welcome. I bought some movies for you to watch too." she said.

"You went all out didn't you?" he asked sounding surprised then he grinned a huge grin. "For someone who doesn't have a crush on me."

She rolls her eyes.

"One last thing. I bought you some slippers. Because the ones you have on now suck ass." she says standing up and walking to the end of his bed. She lifts the cover and takes off the old slippers then slips on the new ones. "Better?"

"I'm offended that you felt the need to upgrade me." he says jokingly. "But thanks again." He continued to eat his food.

"Rick... Have you ever left this room?" she asks him.

"Not really. Only for chemotherapy." he reveals.

"So really you haven't left this hospital? Ever?" Beth asks surprised.

"Every time they send me home, wherever that's at nowadays, something happens." Rick tells her looking out the window. "I'm practically stuck here. I'm not getting better. But I'm no worse. I'm just lost. I don't know if I have this mission or... Goal I have to complete before I die. That's surely what it feels like. Like I'm stuck on a level of candy crush and need a special ability to help me move on to the next level."

Beth turns red from trying to hold in a laugh. She looks up at Rick and sees the most innocent and confused looking face Rick has ever had since she met him. She doubles over in her chair, laughing hysterically at how serious he was. Then after awhile she got her composure back.

"I'm sorry Rick. That wasn't funny." Beth said sitting back up in the chair casually. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I forgive you. I wasn't serious anyway. Just trying to show you I'm not that old and that I've played candy crush before." he said matter of fact.

"You know there's nothing bad about being old Rick?" Beth asked.

"I'm 41. I'm not old." he told her confidently.

"I consider it old if it's about twice my age." she tells him. He rolls his eyes.

"Old has nothing to do with age." he said scratching his chin.

"Oh really? Thought it had everything to do with age." Beth says mocking him and scratching her own chin. He chuckles.

"Old relates to the people that just sit around all day..." he starts. "By choice." he adds. "And then they die. They just survive. Then they die. That's who the old people are. Beth... Right now. You're the old guy. Not me."

"How's that?" she asks starting to play with her fingers.

"You're survivin." he said as the words cut through her like a knife.

"Survivin?" she asked knowing fully well what he meant.

"Living for other people. Not yourself. You feel because he's your father, you're obligated to make him happy all the time. That is not your job to do. All you need to do as a child is respect him because he's your father. But respect and making him happy don't tie in together. So busy tryin to do that you forget who you are and what your worth is. Parents are supposed to get upset at some of the choices you make. But only for two reasons. They didn't get to do what they wanted to do at that age or just for control. And both of those are really bad excuses. And they hinder you." Rick tells her.

Beth sits there for a moment...

"I hear what you're saying but... where do you find the strength to break free from it?" Beth asks him.

"When you come to a point and say, I want more in life, that's when you break free from it." Rick says to her. "If you want more bad enough."

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Rick!" Lori called as he heard he walking through the house trying to find him._

_"I'm in the office." Rick called out while still focusing on the computer and the scattered papers that lied in front of him._

_She walked into the office quietly._

_"What are you doing?" she asked him._

_"Bills. Bills. And more bills. We're behind on everythin just about." he told her running his fingers through his hair. _

_She came up close behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She kneaded them deep relieve him of all of the pressure built up there._

_"You need to take a break Rick. You're gonna drive yourself sick." she said._

_"If it doesn't get done now, it's not gonna get done ever." he said shaking his head._

_"Rick. It will get done. Let's go out for some ice cream or something. It's really really nice outside." Lori says caressing his shoulders. "We never go out."_

_"Cause we can't afford to go out. Ya think we just got money to throw away? Huh." he says turning around in his seat to look at her. He could tell she was gritting her teeth together to keep from saying anything she would regret._

_"Ice cream... is literally $1.50... a cone..." she said slowly. "Spending $3 is not gonna end the world."_

_He turned back around to the computer._

_"You know what Lori? How about you go get some ice cream then? If you really want it that bad. Here's a dollar and fifty." Rick says taking a crumpled dollar and fifty cents from his pocket. He stood up and turned around and walked up to Lori. He took her hand and held it out flat and forcefully placed the dollar and two quarters in her hand. "There you go."_

_She looked into his eyes. His very cold blue eyes. This wasn't the man she first married. This isn't how she imagined their marriage would be. She wanted to cry but she'd only be more of a burden than she already was._

_She loved Rick. More than life itself but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him anymore. She was simply tolerating him. Or he was tolerating her. Either way, she was tired. Tired of living this way._

_***Flashback ends***_

"You? You said that to her?" Beth said looking surprised. She couldn't really believe that used to be who he was.

"Yes." Rick said looking ashamed. "That was one of the moments I'll never forget. She asked for something so simple. And I- I was so... so vicious to her. I think after that she was just desperate... for happiness so she started to look for it in other things... other people. And I really can't blame her and I don't really have the right to. It was all me."

"And when did you realize this?" Beth asked him.

"About a year and a half ago, I met a woman in here. She was a little older than me. She had breast cancer. She had lost literally everything she had before even being diagnosed with cancer. Her daughter and husband both died in a boating accident. Not even a good two months after they died, she was diagnosed. But not once did she ever feel sorry for herself. And she always had a smile on her face. She started talking to me. She always asked do I ever smile. I asked her, do you ever not smile. And that's when my life turned around. I learned, she always smiled because she was at peace with herself and her... God and even the world. She'd said they left the world happy people. Her daughter and husband. They never ever went to sleep... mad at one another. They were all at peace and when you're at peace with someone or people, it's just that much easier to let them go. Then when she was diagnosed, she figured, everything happens for a reason. She said whether she lived or died, it wasn't up to her. Her only task was to live life to the fullest and just not worry about it. She inspired me. Her name was Carol." Rick told her.

He picked up a small box from his bedside and opened it. He took a picture out and handed it to Beth.

"That's her." Rick said.

"You two looked close." Beth said smiling.

"Yea. She was like and older sister to me." he told her.

"When did she..." Beth started.

"She died two or three weeks before you got here. With of course a smile on her face." Rick said with a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry Rick." Beth says to him.

"It's fine. Really. I was... at peace with her." Rick says. "I cried for about 5 minutes maybe but it was like she was here telling me to stop. And I did. And I haven't cried since."

"Wish I could have met her. Seemed like a great person." Beth told him still looking at the picture in her hands. Then she immediately changed the subject. "Wow your hair."

"Yea that was before it all fell out." he said. "I miss my hair."

"Pretty handsome, I'll admit." Beth tells him biting her bottom lip.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome anymore?" he asked smirking.

"No. You're still handsome. But in a different way." she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You just seem happier right now than you do on this picture." she says.

"I agree. That picture was when I first met her and was still angry with the world." he admits.

"Definitely more handsome now then." she tells him smiling. "Especially with the beanie." He grins.

"Thank you Beth." he says and the way it rolls off his tongue sends a chill down her spine. She doesn't know what's different about her name this time he says it but it was different.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! Brings faster updates. Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's or No?

**I can never thank you guys enough for reviewing. Muah! This is a late Valentine's chapter for you guys. Personally one of my favorite chapters so far. Hope you guys like it!**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 4**

It was almost Valentine's Day and Rick had absolutely no idea if he should do something for the woman in the hospital or what. And maybe Beth too since he had taken a great amount of interest in her. A really great amount. Yea... He should do something.

He didn't really have money on him these days. He wondered if he had any money whatsoever in his old house. But how would he find out? Rick looked around the room. Spewing up ideas in his head.

There were a couple nurses on duty but not as many as usual because they had taken the day off to be with their significant others. He knew the schedule of every nurse just about so it made it even easier that some were off today. Beth was off today as well so that made him feel a lot better about what he was about to do. She'd be so against it if she were here right now.

_Rick, your health_.

Rick slipped out of bed and walked to the dresser across the room. He would finally be able to wear something other than hospital clothes. He found some dark blue jeans and a light blue button down long sleeved shirt. He didn't see any shoes though. He looked around the room. He found a dust collecting pair of Sperry's stuffed in a corner beside the bed behind the chair Beth normally sits in.

He replaced the hospital clothes with what he just found and slipped on the beanie from Beth that had fallen off while he was sleeping.

He tipped toed to the door and peeked out. He then looked at his watch. The nurse for Gary goes to check on him around 12:30. But all the other nurses have made their rounds in order to go on lunch break. Even his own nurse for today. He just had to wait about 10 more minutes and he'd be good to sneak out. He knew the back way out so once he got to the first floor he could avoid Amy at the front desk easily.

The ten minutes flew by. He opened his door quietly and looked out in all directions making sure no one was in the hallways. He decided to take the stairs. Safest way to go without bumping into anyone he didn't want to bump into. At most, he'd come across a janitor but right now Rick looked like a visitor so no one would know the difference anyway unless they knew him personally.

He finally made it to the first floor after going about five flights down. He went out the back exit and to his surprise, he made it out, very smoothly.

If he knew it was this easy to get out of the hospital, he would have done it long before now.

He did a lot of walking after he made it out and started to wonder was the house even there still. But he would never find out if he turned around and went back to the hospital.

After about 5 to 8 more minutes of walking, he came upon what he believed to be the house where the worst part of his life happened. And he wasn't referring to Lori. All of the unnecessary hell he brought upon his life and to Lori is really what went through his mind when he looked at the house.

But there was no reason to sulk on it. The pity parties were past Rick and he could feel nothing but relief and happiness that Lori was able to move on with her life. Even if it was with his former best friend.

He walked up to the house and observed just a little. He went to open the door. Of course it's locked. He looked around and observed once more. He saw on the window next to the door that the house had been foreclosed.

No one ever told him about a foreclosure.

He shrugged and walked around the back of the house. He looked to see if there was anything to break a window with without using his hands.

He found a spark plug sitting in between the gaps under the slide door. He picked it up and threw it at the kitchen window. It barely made a sound. He smiled. Breaking in. Feeling like a teenager again.

He climbed in carefully and went straight to his and Lori's old bedroom. When he saw the bed still there, he immediately went and lifted up the mattress. It's where he used to save money for emergencies. He moved his hand around and felt a thick something that felt like a paper package. He pulled it out and it was just that.

But it wasn't something he put there. He opened it and pulled out $500 attached to letter.

_Rick, I'm elated you've finally found this. Right now, as you're reading this, you're either (hopefully) cured or you bravely broke out of the confines of that boring hospital. I'm writing this because there are a few things I never got to say to you after (or before) the divorce. First things first. Rick, I love you. Always have, always will. Believe it or not, you weren't a terrible husband (you weren't the best either but nothing or no person is ever perfect). I just believe everything has a season. Our marriage was only meant to be for a season. Not eternity. I know the divorce was hard on you particularly because during it all, you had leukemia. And I still feel bad about that. Something I could never ever forgive myself for. But at the same time, I don't regret it. If I allowed myself to stay, it would have been hell. And I would've only be staying because I felt obligated to. I know that sounds terrible but I was 32. I was getting no younger. I needed to be free. And be happy. But I wanted the same for you. Knowing the man I first married, I knew you'd find happiness. And here you are, you've found this envelope, proving me right. I always knew you kept money under the mattress for important occasions. So what's her name? Ahh, it doesn't matter. As long as you're happy now. That's all I ever wanted besides happiness for myself. I love you, Rick. Forever and always. - Lori_

Rick didn't realize until after reading the letter that there was still a tiny bit of doubt he had about himself. It's almost as if he heard chains being broken in his mind. This letter had freed him entirely from his past. He was happy he came back.

* * *

Rick had made it back safely (and unnoticed) to the hospital after buying valentines gifts for all the women. They weren't huge gifts but they were a reminder that someone was in fact thinking of them.

Rick made his last trip to one very special room. One very special patient.

Lizzie. She was 11 years old. She had AML. Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Cancer of the blood.

"Lizzie?" Rick said as he walked into the room.

She was in the corner of her room, sitting at her table, drawing. She looked up and smiled big with her tired eyes. She was so sick. But so happy.

"Rick!" she said. He walked to her and picked her up, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day pretty girl." he said then sitting her on her bed. "I brought you something."

"I see that!" she says excitedly. He handed her a teddy bear with a heart on it. Inside the teddy bear was candy. Made just for her so she could hide her candy from her worrisome mom. Then he gave her a card. She opened it and read it aloud.

Life is filled with lots of things that make it all worthwhile, but none is better than your little smile. You light up my world, Lizzie. - Love, Rick

"Thank you Rick!" she said leaning forward to hug him and he kissed her cheek.

"No problem Lizzie." he said to her. "You deserve it. Keep fighting pretty girl."

"Fighting what?" she asked with a grin.

"Atta girl." he said chuckling lightly.

"Learned from the best." she said shrugging. He smiled and walked out.

"Rick?" he heard a voice say. He looked to his right. Beth.

"Hey Beth. What are you doing here?" he asked staring down at her.

She looked so different out of her work clothes. Her hair was down. She wore tiny diamond studs on her ears and a necklace to match. Her strapless yellow sundress went all the way down to her feet. She was absolutely gorgeous. He felt bad for not noticing quite as much as before.

"I just came to see you." she said with a tiny smile.

Who comes just to see Rick Grimes?

"Well I'm glad. You look... beautiful. But you always do." he said and shrugged with a tiny smirk. She blushed.

"Thank you. And you too. I mean... you're not beautiful but well you... I didn't mean you're not beautiful but you're a guy and well a guy can be beautiful but that's not the right word but um you l-look good too. I mean... handsome." Beth said rambling on. Rick's smirk grew wider and wider as she talked not helping her situation any.

"Thank you Beth." he told her putting an hand on her shoulder. "Hey uh, let's go to my room. I have something for you." He smiled a small smile at her. She nodded and followed him to the room. He went on the other side of his bed and pulled out a big bear but not extremely big where she couldn't carry it out the hospital by herself. He also got her roses and a box of chocolates along with a card.

Her mouth was wide open.

"Rick..." she said. "You didn't have to."

"But I did. Happy Valentines Day Beth." he said. "I just wanted to plan and pretend like I have an actual Valentine's... I haven't had anyone in awhile so... I mean not that you're my someone but... Well. Uhh I'll just shut up now." He chuckled nervously.

"You sound nervous... Rick Grimes." Beth now had a smirk of her own on her face. "Sounds like you want me to be your Valentine's?"

"I think you're trying to do a role reversal here. The smirking... That's my thing. Not yours. And you were supposed to let me ask you to be my Valentine's. I don't need you trying to read me." he said finally looking Beth in the eyes with a grin appearing on his face again.

"Well Mr. Grimes, if I read you correctly, you didn't look as if you were about to ask me anything." Beth said tilting her head, showcasing a sarcastically confused look on her face with a hint of amusement.

"Well you read wrong, Ms. Greene." he said stepping closer to her, placing a finger under her chin.

He leans down. Their lips were just inches apart when the door opens. Tara, one of the nurses, walks in after Beth quickly distances herself from Rick. Rick smirks.

"I'm here to check your vitals. Also, you have chemotherapy at 5:30." Tara says nonchalantly while she checks Rick's vitals. "What're you doing here, Beth?" She looks between Rick and Beth then grins. "Never mind."

* * *

**A/N: Mmmmmm. I see a romance coming on? Or no? Idk... Hope you guys liked it! Please review review review! I appreciate them sooooo much and it really encourages me to update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gracie Rhee

**I know I suck so bad. I said Friday and it's Wednesday. I'm a bad person I know. But here it is! Also thanks again for your reviews on the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**T rating for now but is M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 5**

"So what's up with you and Rick?" Tara asked Beth as she sipped her caramel latte.

They decided to go to Starbucks and hangout after Tara had gotten off later that night.

"What do you mean what's up with me and Rick?" Beth asked sipping her frappé nonchalantly. Tara grinned.

"Oh don't act like you're just so clueless." Tara said to her.

"Oh it's not an act." Beth said shrugging.

"You are soooo lying." Tara said shaking her head.

"I am sooooo not." Beth says mocking her, shaking her head.

"Beth..." Tara said glaring at her. "You two were looking... Well you in particular were looking mighty suspicious when I walked into that room today. Not to mention you two were standing like miles apart... Like who converses like that? You two were up to something."

"Tara... Let. It. Go." Beth tells her slowly.

"Beth... No." Tara says.

"Well I see you're not gonna leave this alone..." Beth says.

"You're correct." Tara tells her nodding.

"He was about to..." Beth suddenly finds her fingers interesting.

"He was about toooo?" Tara said encouraging her to go on with her hands. Beth covers her face but unfortunately she still could see Tara's face.

"Kiss me." Beth mumbles. "He was about to kiss me." Tara grinned.

"Why's that?" Tara asked sarcastically.

"Tara..." Beth groaned. "Stop being so annoying."

"You like him don't you?" Tara said with a tiny smirk.

If Beth didn't know any better, she would have thought Tara was Rick in disguise.

"I think it's time to go." Beth says sipping the last bit of her drink.

"You totally like him." Tara confirmed. "I mean I can see why... Not that I'm into guys or anything but he's attractive and charming I guess."

"He's like 41." Beth said rolling her eyes.

"And you and I both know you're not the kind of person to care about something like that." Tara said. Beth scoffed.

"You don't know me." Beth said.

"Beth seriously? I've been here for you since med school." Tara says.

"Yea I'm sorry. You're right. I just don't.. It's not right to like him." Beth tells her.

"Why not?" Tara asks.

"Why not? I could give a list full of reasons." Beth says.

"Shoot." Tara says leaning back in her chair casually.

"My dad..."

"Doesn't matter..." Tara says.

"He's sick."

"Doesn't matter." Tara says again.

"He's divorced."

"Doesn't matter." Tara says pretending to be bored.

"And.."

"Doesn't matter doesn't matter doesn't matter. Excuses excuses excuses." Tara tells her.

"They're not excuses." Beth says defensively.

"Oh they're not?" Tara asks sarcastically.

"No they're not excuses." Beth says as her voice becomes shaky.

"Can your dad tell you who you like and who you don't like? Yes. Is your dad an asshole? Yes. Can you decide for yourself who you do and don't like? Yes. Is Rick divorced? Yes. Are you single? Yes. Does one plus one equal two? Yes. Is Rick sick? Yes. Is Rick still human? Yes. Does Rick deserve to be happy until it's his time? Yes. Do you deserve to be happy? Yes. It's easy as pi." Tara says shrugging. Beth shakes her head.

"I don't think that's how it works." Beth tells her.

"That's your problem. You think too much. Just do." Tara tells her. "Get your flirt on with Rick." Beth grins.

"It's really ironic you're giving me relationship advice." she says to Tara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tara asks.

"I mean I know you have a thing for me." Beth says smirking. Tara scoffs.

"I'm over you Beth Greene. Way over you." Tara says. Beth puts her hand on her chest pretending hurt.

"Oh wow. That was the sound of my heart breaking." Beth says. Tara chuckles lightly.

"I've moved on to Amy." Tara says grinning.

"Bitchy Amy?" Beth asked furrowing her eyebrows. "What a downgrade."

"I know I know but she's pretty hot... Wait... Bitchy Amy? I mean I know she isn't the nicest but usually you don't jump on the calling names bandwagon unless the person has done something to you." Tara said confused.

"She told me not to get too close to Rick because he's going to die soon... apparently.." Beth told her rolling her eyes.

"Really? I mean it's true he's dying but that's every reason to get close to him." Tara says.

"Right..." Beth said shaking her head. Tara smirks. "What?"

"So you agree?" Tara asks her.

"Agree what?" Beth asked looking puzzled.

"Agree that you should get close to him." Tara says nodding.

"Umm. Yeah I-"

"Mmmhmm. Knew you liked him." Tara says with a mischievous smile. Beth looked at her annoyed and ran her tongue across the front of her top teeth.

"We just met like almost a month ago." Beth says.

"So? You see him everyday for goodness sakes!" she tells Beth. "No more excuses. I need a daily report about you two after work. Here."

"That's not even necessary Tara... But so you can leave me alone about this, I'll try. Okay? No daily reports but I'll try." Beth says.

"It's all I wanted." Tara tells her with a grin. Beth flashed an annoyed fake smile. "But it's getting really late. We should both head home."

"Yeah you're right." Beth agreed.

After leaving, Beth arrived to her apartment safely. She walked in and locked her door behind her. Then she walks to her bedroom and flops on her bed.

Her mind instantly went to Rick she wondered could this really be a thing. Between him and her. In her heart she did want something to happen. In her mind, it was the complete opposite. But it would be her luck if things went wrong either way. So she thought she may as well go for it.

* * *

The next day she woke up around 11 in the morning. She did her hygienic duties then went on and prepared herself an omelette. Afterwards, she went to sit and watched tv, waiting to be called in to work. Her phone started to buzz and she assumed it was her being called in. She answered.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hey Bethie." a soft female voice said. She instantly knew it was Maggie.

"Oh hey Mags." Beth says with a smile.

"What you up to?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting here watching tv. Waiting to be called in to work. What about you?" she asked her.

"Nothing yet. Glenn is on a business trip for like 3 days. I'm in Macon cause I figured I could visit my little sister for the time being." she says with a baby babbling on about something in the background.

"Is that Gracie I hear?" Beth asked with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes it's her. We just got here like 5 minutes ago. We're sitting at McDonald's. She and I got hungry." Maggie said sighing. She then spoke to the 2 year old in the background. "Say hi to Auntie Beth!"

"Hey Gracie baby!" Beth spoke into the phone excitedly.

"Un Bef!" she heard Gracie say through the phone. Beth's smile grew.

"That's right baby. She's actually been saying that the whole way here. Like she knows." Maggie tells Beth.

"Aw! You guys can come over here when you're done. If I'm not here, I'll put out a spare key for you guys." Beth tells her.

"Alright. We're hoping you'll be there. Gracie really wants to see you." Maggie says.

"I hope so. I really want to see her. Haven't seen her since I came to Macon. I'm being deprived of my own niece." Beth said. Maggie giggles.

"Gracie just has that effect on people. But we'll be there soon. Hopefully you'll be there." she says.

"Yea." Beth says.

"Alright then. I'll see you." Maggie says.

"Alright. Love you and Gracie." Beth tells her.

"We love you too." Maggie says. She smiles again.

"Bye." Beth says and hangs up.

Beth was rather excited her sister and niece were coming. It's been awhile since she last saw them. Her and her sister were always close. And when she got pregnant, it brought them even closer. Basically, she had just as good as a relationship with Maggie as she had with Shawn. She felt she could talk to Maggie about more though. She experienced the true wrath of their dad when she got pregnant with Gracie before her and Glenn became married. Their dad didn't talk to Maggie until Gracie was born. But you can barely keep him away now. He loves Gracie to death.

Beth's phone rings and she sighs. It was probably the hospital. She answers.

"Beth Greene." she confirms.

"Hey Beth. We won't need you to come in today. Labor has been high this week. So enjoy the day off." the hospital lead, Jessie, says to her.

"Alright thank you." Beth says.

"Bye." Jessie says and hangs up. Then Beth's doorbell sounds.

She skips giddily to the door and opens it. Standing there was Maggie and little Gracie.

Gracie immediately walked to Beth and Beth picked her up and smothered her with kisses.

"My Gracie!" Beth exclaims and continues to kiss her. Gracie falls in a cute fit of laughter.

"Bef!" Gracie says in giggles.

"Okay okay enough you two. Where's my lovin?" Maggie says closing the door. Beth sets Gracie down and walks to her sister. Maggie pulls her in for a hug and kisses her forehead.

"I've missed you guys." Beth says softly. Maggie pulls away a little to look at her.

"We've missed you too. How are you?" she asks Beth.

"Better that you guys are here. I didn't have to go to work so that's kind of good." Maggie lifted an eyebrow.

"Kind of good?" Maggie asks.

"Well it's good because I get to be with you guys." Beth says.

"But..." Maggie added.

"Huh? That's it. It's good." Beth says quickly.

"You never were a good liar." Maggie says shaking her head.

"What do you mean? What am I lying about?" Beth asks.

"You said it was kind of good you didn't have to work. Kind of means you kind of wouldn't have minded if you had to go. Why's that?" Maggie asks.

"Uhh. Money. Duh." Beth said.

"You and I both know you're not about the money." Maggie says.

"Yea but it's nice." Beth tells hers.

"Yea but that's not what it is. I can read you better than anyone." Maggie says. "You're interested in someone aren't you? You always have carried yourself in a sorta uneasy way when you liked someone. The bad lying starts. You start talking faster."

"Oh so you just know me so well." Beth says rolling her eyes.

"And that infamous quote of yours. Oh so you just know me so well. Or you don't know me. Beth... I know you." Maggie says. "Who is he?"

"It's no one." Beth claims. Maggie looks around noisily.

"Is this a Valentine's Day card?" Maggie said picking up a red envelope from Beth's coffee table.

"Maggie!" Beth exclaims.

"No scweem Un Bef Bef." Gracie said covering her ears.

"Sorry baby but your mama is going through my things without permission." Beth explained to Gracie.

"Mama. You stop." Gracie says.

"It's okay Gracie. Don't you want to know who Auntie Beth's boyfriend is?" Maggie asks Gracie. Gracie's eyes widen.

"Boyfend?" Gracie asked. Maggie giggles and little and nods then opens the card.

"You are not mine, but still I don't know why I am afraid of losing you. I guess of everything I have lost, losing you would be more detrimental to my health than anything else I have ever lost. xoxo Rick." Maggie reads. "Aw whose Rick, Bethie? This is so cute." Beth blushes.

"Um... A patient at the hospital.." Beth says looking down.

"Oh?" Maggie says surprised.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Beth says rolling her eyes.

"Beth. No I'm just surprised is all. It's not bad." Maggie tells her.

"So you're not gonna ask about him?" Beth asked crossing her arms. Maggie shrugs.

"I was gonna get there eventually. But since you asked, I'll skip on forward now." Maggie says smiling. "Full name? Age? Does he have kids? Single? And what's his sickness?" Beth sighs.

"Rick Grimes. 41. No kids that I know of. And he's single but was divorced. And he's has Chronic Lymphocytic leukemia. Stage 3." Beth answers carefully.

"You were always into older guys." Maggie says smirking. "So what got you into this guy?" Beth shrugs.

"Well I basically check his vitals to say least. He's my only patient for now so I don't do much. But he keeps me going in that boring hospital. He's just... funny. Always happy. Very charming. And handsome. I forget he's even sick sometimes." Beth admits to Maggie. Maggie smiles.

"Sounds like I need to meet this Rick Grimes." Maggie says to Beth. Beth smiles.

"He's pretty great. We can go see him later on if you'd like?" Beth suggests with a shrug.

"I'd like that very much." Maggie tells her.

"Good. So what about you? How are you and Glenn?" Beth asks.

"Better than ever. Even though he's gone a lot, he still manages to spend time with us and makes the effort to call us. Gracie asks for him a lot though. She has her fits from time to time. But it's understandable. She wants her daddy here all the time." Maggie tells Beth. Beth nods.

"She's a daddy's girl." Beth says smiling.

"Yea. Most definitely. That's cause he spoils her." Maggie says shaking her head. Beth smiles.

"I can't wait till I have a family." Beth tells her.

"It's the most rewarding thing. Yea it's hard sometimes but that's how it is for everyone. For the most part, it's so great. I never thought I could love so strong." Maggie says kissing Gracie on the cheek.

"Ewwie mama!" Gracie says wiping her cheek rolling her green eyes. Maggie and Beth giggle at the two year old.

"You know you love my kisses." Maggie says kissing her on the cheek again.

"You're so silly baby." Beth tells Gracie while caressing her long jet black hair.

"Daddy say I funny." Gracie says grinning.

"You're very funny. I think it's time you nap though. You talked the entire way here." Maggie says and Gracie frowns.

"Mamaaaa." Gracie whines.

"We're not gonna do this today Gracie." Maggie scolds.

"Mamaaaa I not sweepy." Gracie says.

"Gracie." Maggie gives her a look. Gracie hangs her head then walks to the longer couch. She takes off her shoes then lies down. "Where's your blankets?" Maggie looks at Beth. Beth points down the hallway.

"On the left. It's a closet." Beth explains then Maggie walks down the hallway. Beth walks to Gracie and leans down. "If you take a little nap now, I'll give you a ring pop when you wake up." Beth whispers. Gracie smiles and nods. Beth then walks away as Maggie approaches with a blanket and puts it over Gracie.

It was lights out for Gracie about 10 minutes of fiddling with her own fingers.

"That's the fastest she's gone to sleep... Ever." Maggie says sounding surprised. Beth scratches her chin and shrugs.

"Maybe it's the different environments you know?" Beth suggested. Maggie shrugs as well.

"Probably." Maggie says.

* * *

***Later, 3:00pm***

"Gracie get up now." Maggie scolds. Gracie covers her eyes and turns over.

"I sweepy sill." Gracie whines.

"Gracie. It's time to wake up now." Beth says softly. Gracie then sat up quickly. Suddenly remembering with a smile on her face.

"Oookay.. I'm not even gonna ask what that was all about." Maggie says.

"Un Bef give candy!" Gracie says holding her hands out with that cute grin on her face. Beth's face reddens because she's most likely about to get in trouble for bribing her niece now.

"Candy? For?" Maggie says placing her hands on her hips.

"For sweeping!" Gracie says with a duh look on her face.

Maybe it would have been a good idea to tell her to not mention it to her mama.

"Oh Bethie. You're bribing my child now?" Maggie asks shaking her head. "You must want to put her to sleep tonight? Of course... without bribes."

Beth's eyes widen. She was not ready to deal with that yet.

"Umm. Not really." Beth says.

"Well too bad. Good luck tonight. Go get your candy from Auntie Beth, Gracie." Maggie says with a sly grin. Beth in a sluggish manner walks to her room and gets the ring pop for Gracie. Gracie comes running following Beth. Beth slowly hands it to her.

"Tank you Un Bef!" Gracie says and runs back to the living room and sits to eat her candy. Beth follows her and sighs.

"You guys ready to go?" Beth asks.

"Yep." Maggie says.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty light chapter. Because either the next one or the one after the next is gonna be pretty serious. Brace yourselves. Oh and review! Love you guys! Muah!**


	6. Chapter 6: Who are you?

**Hello! I am back with another chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! Had a ton of fun writing this one. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**M Rated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 6**

"They're with me." Beth tells Amy and she just waves them on.

They use the elevator to get to Rick's floor then Beth leads them to his room. They walk in and Rick's eyes are shut. There was a slight smile on his face. Beth walks to his bed as Maggie and Gracie both stand back. Beth places a hand on Rick's face then leans down to kiss him on his forehead. His eyes open slowly.

"Mom?" he says looking out of it. Beth tilted her head confused. Red started to form in her cheeks as she began to feel embarrassed. Then a grin slowly appears on his face. "I'm kidding."

Beth hits him playfully but gently on his chest.

"Not funny!" Beth says.

"Hey calm down. I'm all out of sorts right now. I just came back from chemotherapy like an hour or so ago. You missed all the fun." he says jokingly.

"Well I'm glad. I brought company." Beth says moving out of the way so he could see them. "Rick, this is my sister Maggie and her daughter, my niece, Gracie. She's two."

"But iwull be thwee soon." Gracie adds quietly. Sounding so innocent.

Gracie was hiding behind Maggie's leg, hanging on tight. She peeked around every so often.

"Oh is that so? I'm gonna be three soon too!" Rick says with a surprised look on his face.

Gracie giggles quietly.

"You aw too big!" Gracie exclaims.

"I am? No one ever told me that!" Rick says faking hurt. Gracie giggles.

"You know now!" Gracie says coming from behind her mama's leg. She walked closer to Rick. "Weas your hair?"

"Gracie." Maggie scolded. Rick shrugs.

"Beth stole it." Rick tells Gracie. Gracie's eyes widen and she gasps.

"Un Bef!" Gracie says. "Why you seal his hair?!"

"I needed it." Beth says calmly but in the inside she was dying of laughter because Gracie was so serious about this.

"But why! You awedy have hair. You have to give it back!" Gracie says.

"I lost it Gracie." Beth says and Gracie sighs and shakes her head.

"This is too hawd." Gracie says and walks away to the drawing table in the corner.

"She's super dramatic and outspoken. Sorry about that. Nice to meet you Rick." Maggie says and goes to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. No need to apologize. She's cute. Has an interesting character." Rick says.

"Tell me about it." Maggie responds. "So you like children?"

"Definitely. I've always wanted my own. Then Beth stole my hair so I don't see that happening any time soon." Rick says looking at Beth with a grin.

"You're so childish. Go play with Gracie at the drawing table." Beth says teasingly.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm liking the idea of staying right here much better." Rick says with a wink that goes unnoticed by Maggie.

"You were right Beth. He is charming." Maggie says with a grin. "I ship it." Beth gives Maggie a stare.

"You told your sister that I was charming?" Rick asks biting his lip looking up at Beth.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the food court really quick. I'll be back. Cmon Gracie." Maggie says then walking to the door. Gracie runs after Maggie then they leave.

Beth covers her face in embarrassment. Maggie would leave her like this.

"Beth." Rick says. "Look at me."

She uncovers her face slowly and looks at him. He smiles softly.

"You're so beautiful." Rick says studying her eyes.

"I don't even have on makeup today." Beth says placing her hands on her hips. Rick chuckles lightly.

"And you most definitely don't need it. You're naturally beautiful. Not to sound corny but it's true." Rick says. She smiles softly. There was a bit of a pause before he says, "Beth I like you." He was blunt. There was no holding back.

Beth didn't know what to say. Of course she liked him too but she was never good at this. Never got used to getting her feelings out in the open. With anyone. Not even Shawn or Maggie. Yes, she told them a lot but not everything. Some things seemed better left in her heart. Away from harm.

"But there's something that holds you back from saying you feel the same." Rick says caressing her arm lightly. "Or am I just stupid and you really don't feel the same?" Rick grins. Beth giggles lightly before getting serious again.

"No. I really... really like you. I'm just.. scared." Beth finally admits. She felt bad that she could be completely honest with him and not her own family.

"And that's okay but what are you scared of? I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. Not intentionally anyway." Rick says.

"That's not it." Beth says.

"So what is it?" Rick asks calmly. She bit her bottom lip. "Let me take a wild guess. Your dad."

"That's partly it." she says softly.

"In no disrespect to your father but is this your life or his?" Rick asks.

"Well.. it's mine." Beth says looking at her fingers.

"So you need to just stop worrying about what he may think for a change. You deserve happiness Beth. As for me, there's no guarantee that I'll make it through this but the memories we could make being together would do us both some good. I mean because, just being around you does a lot to me." Rick says with a smirk.

"And I feel I can be myself with you." Beth admits.

"Because you can. No judgements." Rick reassures her. He stands, towering over her and takes one of her hands. "Okay?"

"Okay." Beth says nodding, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"You want this?" Rick asks pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I want this." Beth confirms softly.

"So you'll let me do this then." Rick says then leaning down, boldly capturing her lips with his own. He takes a hand and places it on the back of her neck, kissing her deeper. His tongue runs along her lips begging for access and she complies. At that moment, he pulls away. "We should stop..." Beth licks her bottom lip and pulls him down slowly to align their lips again. This time she was the one doing the work but he gladly accepted that. It was reassurance.

_She did really want this._

Minutes pass by, maybe even an hour when Maggie and Gracie come back. She walks in and sees her sister asleep in the bed with Rick. Her head and a hand is on his chest. She smiles and takes a quick picture then decides to take a taxi back to the apartment. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She leaves a note for Beth then her and Gracie leave.

Beth wakes up around 8pm and stretches her legs quietly.

"So not only are you an angel when you're awake but you are when you're asleep too." Beth heard Rick say. She looked up and he had that darn goofy grin on his face. She giggles.

"You're too much." Beth says.

"And who would I be if I wasn't?" Rick asks raising an eyebrow.

"Good question." Beth admits. She kisses his chin then buries her face in his neck. Then it pops right back up. "Maggie and Gracie..."

"Oh they left. Maggie left a note." Rick says leaning over a little to pick up the note from the bedside table. He handed it to Beth.

_Saw you and your man all cuddled up. Didn't want to interrupt;) - Love, Maggie_

The red rushed to Beth's cheek immediately.

"Oh God. I'm gonna be bombarded with questions when I get back to the apartment." Beth says running her hands down her cheeks. Rick chuckles.

"You'll be able to handle it." Rick says.

"Easy for you to say." Beth says and buries her face back into Rick's neck.

"You're just being a big baby." Rick teases.

"I know you are but what am I?" Beth defends.

"Ohhhh wow how old is that joke? You are so lame." Rick says.

"You've been my boyfriend for what... 5 hours and you're already insulting me. How nice." Beth says patting his chest with her free hand.

"Thank you thank you. I try." he says with a light chuckle.

There were a couple of minutes of comfortable silence until Beth yawned.

"I should go." Beth says sighing. Rick snaked his arms around her waist.

"No." he says quietly. "Stay for like another hour."

"Someone could walk in." Beth says.

"I'm sure someone has already walked in. You'll probably be assigned to another patient as soon as tomorrow or whenever you do come back." Rick says sighing.

"Ugh." Beth groans.

"I know. But it'll be fine." Rick assures.

"Yeah I guess so." Beth says. Rick sighs. Beth looks up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to leave here." Rick says running a hand through his hair.

"Why's that?" Beth asks.

"You know why. It's boring." Rick groans. "I'm gonna ask can I leave. Thing is though, they'll say yes because things look good for a little bit then it's like my body knows I'm out the hospital and it wants to act out. Then I have to come back. Then more chemo. I don't usually complain but I hate chemotherapy. I hate feeling helpless and weak. I'm not helpless and weak."

"No you're not." Beth agrees. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." He shrugs.

"It's fine. But I feel there's no use being in here if I'm not getting better." Rick admits. "I'd rather die a week from now having the time of my life outside of these walls than dying slowly in here, being bored."

"You should tell them that." Beth suggests quietly although she doesn't like the idea. Rick nods.

"If they let me out, where would I go?" Rick asks. Beth smiles.

"You could stay with me." she says softly. Rick chuckles.

"You wouldn't be able to tolerate me." Rick says smiling.

"You underestimate me." Beth says grinning.

"Okay okay. So if I asked them... say tomorrow, you'd be ready to allow me into your place?" he asks smirking. Beth giggles and shakes her head.

"Just ask." Beth says softly. Rick chuckles.

"Oh don't worry. I will. Tomorrow. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into though." Rick says shrugging.

"Well I guess I'll find out won't I?" Beth asks. Rick leans back amused and shakes his head.

* * *

***Meanwhile, on the first floor***

"Umm excuse me?" Amy says to the young boy that was standing at the desk. He'd walked in just seconds ago.

"Um hi." the boy says stuffing his hands in his pockets nervously.

"What do you want?" Amy asks annoyed. "Wait first, who are you and how old are you?"

"I'm looking for my mom and dad." the boy says.

"Well I can't help you there. Bye." Amy says waving sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Please, I need them. This is my only chance, please." he says pleadingly.

"That's really sad kid but this definitely isn't the place for you to figure that out. I can't... help you... Sorry." Amy says then going back to solitaire on the computer.

The boy turns around slowly and hangs his head. He starts walking towards the exit. Then he stops. He turns around and walks back to the desk. He pulls out some sort of paper from his holy back pocket. He was surprised the paper was still there.

He sat it on the desk and Amy looked at him blankly.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Amy asks.

"Those are the names of my birth parents. And..." he then pulls a smaller crumbled up paper from his front pocket and puts it on the counter as well. "This is a picture of my biological dad."

Amy rolls her eyes and picks up the paper and the picture.

"I've been all over this city. I can't find a trace of them. This is my last stop. Please..." the kid says sounding desperate.

Amy looks over the paper and picture then she looks back up at the kid and covers her mouth.

"Ar-are you sure these are your parents?" Amy asks.

"Yea when I turned 16, child protective services gave that to me." he says calmly.

"Holy shit." Amy whispers.

"What is it?" the kid asks, worried.

"W-what... What's your name?" Amy asks.

_"Carl Grimes."_

"That's impossible." Amy says quietly.

"When I was placed in foster c-" Carl started.

"Shhhh. Cmon kid." Amy says pulling him around and taking him somewhere more private. "Okay what did you say again?"

"When I was put in foster-" Carl started.

"No no no. What is your name?" Amy says blinking profusely, not believing what she was seeing.

"Carl Grimes." he says with an amused smile.

"Your mom... and dad are Lori and Rick... I-" Amy says.

"Do you know something about them?" he asks, his eyes widen.

"Hold on kid. I need to know more first before I tell you anything." Amy says.

"What do you need to know?" Carl asks.

"First off, why do you still have the last name of you biological parents?" Amy asks.

"I was never adopted by anyone. I've been from home to home. But I'm now with my girlfriend and her mom. Her mom asked did I want to officially be apart of their family but she's my girlfriend. I don't want to be her adopted brother. That's weird." Carl says with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Interesting." Amy says. "Still there's something missing. How are you even here? Lori and Rick never had a child. She was never pregnant."

"Apparently... she was." Carl says pointing a finger to the top of his head.

Amy ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey kid. Come back tomorrow and I might have something for you." Amy says seriously.

"Okay. It's late anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then." Carl says with a smile then leaves.

"Holy..." Amy says rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

How the hell did Rick and Lori have a son?

* * *

***With Carl***

"Did you find anything?" Enid, Carl's 16 year old girlfriend, asks when he walks in the house as she was sitting on the couch. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Not really but I think I'm closer to the truth." Carl tells her.

"How so?" she asks.

"The receptionist, she was being weird when she learned my parents names. She knows something. I'm going back tomorrow." Carl confirms.

"Anything you find would help. We need something." Enid says caressing her own stomach. He places a hand on top of hers.

"I know. I know. Your mom's having a hard time already. Can't believe we were so careless. I'm so sor-" Carl says.

"Stop. It takes two. All we can do now is shed light on the situation and make something positive out of it. I mean... It's a baby." Enid says her eyes tearing up with a tiny smile on her face. Carl smiles too and kisses her on the forehead.

"Yea. A baby." he says pulling her into him even closer.

* * *

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly. *wink* Please please review.**

**Btw, who's ready for that 90 minute season finale tonight though?! *raises hand* Haha love you guys. Again. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Your Son

**A/N: So I realized on that last chapter, a couple of you weren't able to review unfortunately, due to the fact that you can't review on the same chapter twice. Let me explain further. I had a note in between chapters 4 and 5. So this is what happened. Those who reviewed on chapter 5, those reviews counted as chapter 6 reviews because of the note that wasn't an actual chapter. When I deleted the note, chapter 5 became the actual chapter 5. And so on. So those who reviewed on the old chapter 6 (chapter 5), couldn't review on the real chapter 6. But thankfully, everyone will be able to review on this one, Chapter 7. Sorry if that was confusing!**

**M Rated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 7**

***The Next Day***

Beth had to unfortunately but also fortunately go to work. And as Rick predicted, they did see her and Rick together. She was assigned to someone else but thankfully she could still see Rick.

It was her lunch break. She wanted to see him but she was extremely hungry so she went down to the food court. And no one was allowed to take anything from the food court to any of the patients' rooms so she had to remain there until she was finished with what she got.

Beth got a footlong from subway and sat at a table and started eating her food in peace. Well very little peace since the food court is practically full around lunch time.

Beth was only sitting for five minutes when she noticed a young looking boy come to her table and sit. He waves and digs into his food. He feels her watching him then he looks back up and wipes his mouth.

"I apologize. That was super rude. It's just I didn't have breakfast. Also this was the only place to sit really. Sorry to bother you." he says with a nod. Beth smiles.

"No worries. I was just curious is all." Beth says then goes back to eating.

"Yea. I'm just waiting on someone." he says.

"Mom? Dad?" Beth says teasingly.

"Actually... Sort of. This girl at the front desk told me to come today. She said she might have something to tell me about my biological parents. I'm 16 years old. A foster child. I live with my girlfriend and her mom. About to be a teenage father. Just trying to find my biological parents. Maybe they would be able to help me out. Financially. Or something." he says shrugging then continuing to eat his food.

"Yea... Um. You said the girl at the front would tell you about your parents? Was she blonde? Greenish bluish eyes?" Beth asks him. He nods. "Mmm." Beth then nods.

"That's such an unsure sound you just made. Is she cool?" Carl asks. Beth shrugs.

"Me and her are just not the best of friends but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Beth assures him.

"Oh okay. Cool. So... Anywho... How old are you?" Carl asked changing the subject.

"22." Beth answers simply. Carl nods.

"Kids?" Carl asks. Beth blushes.

"No kids. Not right now anyway. Someday though." Beth smiles.

"Darn. Was hoping you could give me advice on kids. I mean, I've been the strong one between me and my girlfriend but I'm terrified on the inside. I have three months to get my shit together." Carl says nervously.

"You'll know what to do when the day comes. It's a parent's instinct. Trust me. You'll know." Beth encourages. Carl shakes his head.

"I can barely keep it together when she kicks." Carl says with a shaky chuckle.

"Aw. It's a girl?" Beth asks. Carl nods.

"We're naming her Carson Olivia Grimes. Well my girlfriend came up with both of the names actually. She wants her to have a part of my name. And Olivia was her older sister's name. She died two years ago. Hit by a drunk driver. So she figured her sister would have liked that." Carl tell her with a sad smile.

"Well that's gonna be a pretty lucky baby there. She's got two strong parents." Beth tells him, reaching out to touch his hand. He smiles.

"Yeah, you're right. But hey, it was nice meeting you. I have to go now though." he says finishing his last bit of food.

"Well I really hope you find what you're looking for. You seem like a really nice young man." Beth smiles.

"Thank you. Um I didn't catch your name? I'm Carl." he says.

"I'm Beth. I work here." Beth says then looking down at her scrubs. She giggles shortly. "Obviously." Carl smiles.

"Well it's nice to meet you Beth." Carl says with a nod. He throws away his food and walked off. Beth soon after, finishes hers and gets up to throw it away. She looks at her watch and sees she still has about 20 minutes to go see Rick.

She was approaching his room when she saw tons of doctors rushing in. She felt her heart stop.

'Why?' she immediately asked God.

Was Rick only meant to be in her life for a couple of weeks?

Why would God allow her to get fully invested in someone to just take them away from her? She didn't even know everything she wanted to know about Rick yet. There had to be a lot more to it than this.

She tries to get in. They just push her out, telling her to get back to her own duties.

But Rick was her own duty. She needed him to be okay.

She was standing outside of the room, feeling hopeless when Jimmy, a head in his ass doctor, training to be a lead, approaches the room. She stops him in his footsteps.

"What's wrong with him?" she cries desperately. He looks confused but also in amusement at her.

"He isn't your patient anymore from what I heard." he says about to turn the knob when Beth stops him again.

"Are you serious?" Beth asks in disbelief. "I just want to know what's wrong. Is that so much to ask? Please kill your pride for just a minute and tell me what's wrong with him." He sighs.

"Umm... Well... he stopped breathing because of the pleural effusion which occurred in his lungs. It's when two sheets of tissue called pleura cover them. So basically he had an abnormal collection of fluid on his outer lungs and that caused his breathing to stop. If we had known the fluid was there to begin with, we could've prevented it." Jimmy says.

"But... he will be okay right?" Beth asks.

"Maybe. We'll have to give him a chest tube injecting doxycycline. It'll be irritating for him but it'll inflame the pleura and the chest wall. And if everything goes right, everything will heal itself and he won't ever have to worry about it recurring." Jimmy explains.

"So... he'll be fine?" Beth asks worriedly.

"Most likely." Jimmy says rolling his eyes. "Now get to work."

"I have 10 minutes left of break." Beth murmurs.

"Well go make yourself useful somewhere for 10 minutes. Cause you're definitely not needed here." Jimmy says smugly.

"You know this situation is funny really. The only reason you're even in this position is because of your uncle." Beth says placing her hands on her hips. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you, Ms. Greene? Last time I checked, your dad owns Emory. Why aren't you there, huh? Or better yet, the same connections I have, you have, so why aren't you making the moves I'm making?" Jimmy asks with a smirk.

"Unlike you, I don't depend on people to pave a way for me. I'm independent and I'd rather work my way to the top. I don't accept freebies. So are you done?" Beth asks with a sarcastic smile on her face. Jimmy chuckles lightly.

"Cute." he says then walks into Rick's room.

'What an ass...' Beth thought.

She definitely needed to walk away for a couple of minutes, to gather herself. Jimmy Dickhead wasn't making this situation any better. She'd just rather see Rick when her shift was over. When she wouldn't have to deal with any asshole doctors.

Besides, Rick would need rest anyway.

* * *

***With Carl***

"So... Got anything?" Carl asks Amy hopefully. Amy sighs.

"Carl... Your father." Amy starts. Carl starts to frown a bit, expecting the worst.

"What about him?" Carl asks slowly.

"He's here." Amy says with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay where?" Carl says as a smile starts to appear on his face.

"I don't think- I don't think you should see him now." Amy says sighing even harder. Carl's expression returned to his previous one.

"Why?" Carl asks. "Please. Please... I can't do this by myself." Water starts to form in his eyes. "I can't." He lies his head on the desk and weeps. Amy frowns sadly.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Amy asks. He looks up at Amy with his teary eyes.

"I've waited for this moment all my life. Of course I want to see him." Carl says. Amy nods and simply touches the corner of her eye for a quick second. She then grabs a blank card and writes a room number down.

"Go on up." Amy says softly. She runs her fingers through her hair as he walks off. Then Beth walks up.

"I hope you aren't toying with that kid. He's a good one." Beth says. Amy shakes her head slowly.

"I'm not." Amy says calmly then starts to tend to her solitaire.

"Wow really?" Beth asks surprised.

"I am capable of being nice, you know. I'm more than what you think I am. I'm human and I have a heart. But you're smart. I think you already know that." Amy says popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Well maybe if you were nicer to everyone else, I wouldn't have expected less. That's not my fault." Beth says placing her hands on her hips. Amy shrugs.

"I am who I am. Now if you'll excuse me." Amy says turning around in her chair. Beth rolls her eyes and goes to tend to her duties for the remainder of the day.

* * *

***Later that night***

Carl sat and sat. Staring at his dad. They'd said he wouldn't be awake for awhile but he wanted to stay. Just in case he did wake up, he wanted to be the first to talk to him. Why had they, he and his mom, given him up? Was it because of this? I mean either way, he still had a place for them in his heart though he never met them. He'd figured they gave him up because circumstances weren't ideal for a child to be born into. He could never be angry with them no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't. They gave him life.

"Carl?" Beth says walking in. He turns around with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Beth. What're you doing here?" he asks curiously. Beth walks over to the other side of Rick.

"Just checking on Rick?" Beth says still looking at Carl, feeling more confused than ever.

"Oh you know him?" Carl asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're kind of-" Beth starts.

"Dating." Carl says smirking. Beth blushes. He laughs lightly. "Don't worry. I'll leave it there."

"So you know him how?" Beth asks.

"I don't know how you will feel about this." Carl says scratching the top of his head.

"I think I kind of have an idea already." Beth says biting her lip.

"Yeah. You know how I mentioned I was looking for my biological parents?" Carl asks. Beth nods. "He's-" Carl nods towards Rick. "my father."

"But-" Beth starts then sits down. Then she removes her hair from a ponytail and sighs. "How though?" He looks around awkwardly.

Did Rick lie to her? Or was it an honest mistake? But how could one not know they had a child? It's not easy to hide a pregnancy. Not for nine months.

"You know how." Carl mumbles.

"Oh that's not what I'm meant." Beth tells him quickly.

"Oh." Carl nods.

"Ric- Your dad said he didn't have any kids. But he wished he did." Beth tells him. Carl frowns.

"I'm so confused. So he doesn't know about me?" Carl asks. Beth shrugs.

"There has to be more to the story." she assures him.

"I hope so." Carl says quietly.

They sit there for a while, absorbing the comfortable silence.

"I-" Beth begins when Rick starts to cough. Beth and Carl rush to each side of him.

"Ugh. Well that kinda hurts." Rick says hoarsely reaching towards his chest then his eyes open to see what he was reaching for. "What the-"

"Don't." Beth says stopping his hand.

"What happened?" Rick asks in a groan.

"You had a lot of fluid on your lungs. You stopped breathing. But everything will be okay if you don't bother with the chest tube." Beth explains to him.

"What fun..." Rick says sighing. Then he looks over to his other shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Carl... Carl Grimes." Carl says slowly. Rick tilts his head a bit. Rick didn't know of any family with the last name Grimes. His mom and dad's relationship was forbidden basically by his dad's side so he didn't know any of them.

"What? You a long lost cousin or somethin'?" Rick asks seriously confused.

"Um. No." Carl says scratching the top of his head. An obvious nervous habit.

"So who are you?" Rick asks once more.

"That's your son, Rick." Beth treads carefully.

There was complete silence before Rick starts to chuckle.

"Okay that's hilarious." Rick says in a pained sigh then his hand reaches for his chest. "But I'm the only one laughing."

Rick's smile disappears as he looks up at Carl. He tilts his head again.

"I'm your son." Carl says.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting. I had intended to add more and make it longer but decided to stop there. Rick doesn't know what the heck he's feeling. How in the world did Carl come about? Hmmph. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review. Reviews help a lot with faster updates! But anyways, love you guys. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Look After You

**A/N: So hi guys... I know it's been like... what, a month? Since I last updated. So here's the spill. I honestly was starting to doubt myself about this whole writing thing and was gonna quit and just be a reviewer maybe (Ha) but I got encouraged, somehow, by reading more and more. And I've been taking my time more... While writing. This chapter took me an entire month to write. I have no idea why but I'm glad because it's better than what I have been writing so far. I just hope you guys enjoy. Please review. Constructive criticism is allowed... Basically anything respectful is allowed of course. I just need to know if this fic makes sense. Haha. Anywho... See you guys on the other end. Love ya:-)**

**M Rated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters neither do I own, "Look After You," by The Fray.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 8**

"Can someone please help me to understand this?" Rick asks confused out of his mind.

"Well... I assume... you and my mom umm... You know..." Carl started awkwardly. Rick goes to run his fingers through his hair when he realizes he doesn't have any. He sighs frustratingly.

"I guessed that much." Rick says running his tongue across his top teeth. Carl shrugs. "But she was never pregnant."

"She had to be." Carl says biting his bottom lip.

"I was with her 24/7. I would've known." Beth looks around awkwardly from the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"Were you?" Carl asks. Rick sighed.

_This was one persistent kid_, he thought.

"We could get in contact with Lori somehow and ask her." Carl suggests. "Cause if you guys were an imperfect couple like all couples are, I'm sure there were some things you didn't know about."

_The kid had a point,_ Rick thought. Hell, Lori was sleeping with his best friend behind his back for God knows how long and he was so oblivious to the fact. So, he wouldn't be completely surprised if she hid a child from him.

"If Lori's number hasn't changed, I know it." Rick says. Carl smiles and pulls out his phone. "You better be glad I like kids..."

"I'm 16." Carl snorts.

"Okay okay. Give me the phone." Rick says beckoning Carl for the phone. He hands over the phone and Rick dials slowly, trying to familiarize himself with this new gadget he had never seen before.

"Could you type any slower?" Carl asks. Rick holds his hand up as he is still looking at the phone while his other hand is dialing.

"Where's the uhh... Call butto- okay I got it. Got it." Rick nods understandingly. Carl sighs. Beth giggles.

The phone dials... And dials. He puts it on speaker... Soon after, a soft female voice answers.

"Lori Walsh." she says. Even though he was no longer with Lori or inlove with her, some part of his heart pained to hear his best friend's last name with her name. And although they didn't have the best marriage, it was still the ultimate betrayal, what Shane did.

He wasn't extremely upset with them being together, just how it happened. No one deserves to have their wife taken from them by anyone, let alone their own best friend.

"Hey Lori." Rick says raspy.

There was a moment of silence. A fairly long one.

"Rick?" she asks. "Is this Rick?"

"Yeah... Yeah this is Rick." he says then clearing his throat nervously.

"Umm. Hey Rick? There something you need? Otherwise I don't think it's a good idea that you called." Lori said. Rick scrunches his eyebrows in hurt.

"No I don't need anything. Just need to ask you a few questions." Rick said.

"Concerning..." Lori said.

"Babe who's that?" Rick heard a familiar voice say in the background. He assumed it was Shane. He shook his head. After all these years, he still couldn't believe she was with Shane.

"Rick." she answered to Shane. There was another moment of dead silence. They were probably talking away from the phone.

"Umm. Well first things first. Let me clear this up cause I feel there's some confusion or whatever... It seems like. Anywho. I don't want... or need anything from you. To be honest. This is concerning something I'm just finding out recently and I would love if you could confirm it for me. That's all." Rick explains firmly making sure he had complete control over the conversation and he wasn't being looked down on.

"Okay. What is it?" Lori asks.

"Were you ever pregnant... Ever? And don't lie to me. Please." Rick asks her as he looks to Carl. He was biting his lip nervously.

"No why would you- no." Lori says.

"16 years ago? No?" Rick asks.

More silence.

"Yes." she whispers. "It was... We were.. finishing college... I was- How do you know this?"

"He's here. He found me." Rick says.

"Oh my god..." she whispers.

"Can you explain this, Lori?" Rick asks. She sighs.

"Not now... How about... - I'll be there tomorrow." Lori says.

"Sounds good to me." Rick says then hangs up. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Carl says. "So you really didn't know?"

"No. You thought I was lying?" Rick asks.

"No. I just don't know you. Don't know how good or bad of a liar you are." Carl says with a shrug. Rick snorts.

"I very seldom lie. I have no reason to." Rick says. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So. Why are you here anyway?" Rick asks Carl.

"I just wanted to find my birth parents. I um... I have a baby on the way... I got my girlfriend pregnant and uh-"

"So I'm going to be a grandfather soon after finding out I'm a father. That's nice." Rick says casually.

"Yea I know." Carl says sarcastically going along with his dad. "Why are you here anyway?" Carl mocks him.

"I have leukemia." Rick says rubbing the top of his head.

"That sucks. How long since you've been diagnosed?" Carl asks.

"4 years. I'm in stage three." Rick says.

"Well... Are you going to get better?" Carl asks. Rick shrugs.

"I don't really have the money to get better. If I did, I would've been outta here a long time ago. All they can do is get me stabilized if something goes wrong." Rick says. Beth frowns.

"He would need something like a stem cell transplant to help build his immune system back up to fight off infections and the leukemia itself. That could cost up to $200,000 or more." Beth says slowly.

"So that means I just sit in here until I die because I doubt I'll ever get that transplant. Not to mention it's tough to find a donor, someone who is a match." Rick says.

"I could probably be a match." Carl says quickly and anxiously. "Isn't it always a good chance any family members could be a match?"

"Even if so, I don't have the money." Rick says. "But it's okay really. I'm happy."

"You could be happier outside of here." Carl says.

"You're not wrong. But I have to except this is how I'm gonna have to live my life." Rick says.

"You don't have to. Once you get that chest tube out, you should try to go out." Carl says.

"You said yourself, yesterday, you wanted to get out of here." Beth says standing up going next to him. Rick nods.

"Yeah. But I figure if something happens, I don't want you guys to have to see that." Rick says.

"We'll live. I didn't agree with it before but these white walls really suck the life out of everyone." Beth says.

"She's right. If I had to stay in here everyday, I wouldn't live. It's extremely boring." Carl says. Rick laughs painfully.

"Yeah. Okay okay. Once the chest tube comes out..." Rick says. "So when is your girlfriend gonna have the baby?"

"In three months or less. Probably late June or early July. I was gonna ask you and Lori for financial help but obviously you're broke too and Lori doesn't seem like she'd help me." Carl says.

"You never know. Ask her tomorrow." Rick says. Carl nods.

"Welp... I should be going. It's getting late. Gotta get to my girl." Carl says. He walks up to his dad and shakes his hand. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you. See you tomorrow hopefully. Bye. And bye Beth." They both waved and watched Carl walk out the door.

"I'm overwhelmed." Rick breathes out heavily.

"I'm overwhelmed by having to witness all that. Today was crazy." Beth sighs.

"It was beyond crazy. Not to mention my physical pain on top of that." Rick says. Beth nods and takes his hand.

"Yeah. But Carl seems like a cool kid. I can see you two getting along very well later on. Especially with that dull and sarcastic humor yall kind of had going on." Beth smiles. Rick chuckles shortly.

"We'll see. We gotta get over the troll on the bridge first that is Lori." Rick says in a lower tone. Beth had a look of amusement on her face.

"Yeah. I can't believe she was pregnant and you didn't know." Beth says shaking her head.

"I can barely wrap my head around it. I just don't understand how a woman could hide that." Rick says.

"Cause it's beyond crazy but you shouldn't stress over it right now." Beth says lying next to him carefully.

"Yeah. The same way you shouldn't stress about your dad?" Rick asks raising an eyebrow.

"Rick- I- that's different." Beth says.

"How? How is it different?" Rick asks her.

"Well... I actually like this job." Beth says. Rick chuckles a bit.

"You like this job. That's exactly what I'm saying. You don't love it. And the only reason you like it because of me, right?" Rick smirks.

"Not at all." Beth blushes.

"You're a horrendous liar." Rick smiles. She kisses him on the corner of his mouth.

"I know." Beth says as Rick takes her hand.

"Soooo... what's your excuse for not pursuing music? And you can't say your dad." Rick asks.

"Well then you may as well say game over." Beth sighs.

"You shouldn't care you know that? You shouldn't care at all." Rick says.

"I know. I know." Beth says.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Rick asks. "If you stop pursuing this and pursue music?"

"Well, the worst that can happen is my dad wouldn't talk to me for about a couple months at least or longer. Like he did when Maggie got pregnant out of wedlock." Beth says.

"So... What's the best that could happen?" Rick asks with an intuitive grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Stop that... And I guess well, I could possibly earn money doing what I love. I could eventually have people across the country listening to me." Beth bites her bottom lip.

"And your voice is more than good enough for you to have that opportunity." Rick says. "I know you want to help people here but you can still help them here. With your music."

"That sounds really great." Beth says with a tiny smile.

"So use your voice, Beth." Rick says squeezing her side. Beth sighs.

"It's gonna be hard to not rebel against you." Beth says playfully.

"You better not." Rick scolds jokingly.

"What if I do?" Beth asks.

"I'm gonna cry." Rick says faking sadness. Beth giggles.

"Oh stop." she says leaning back, caressing his head. He smiles.

"But seriously.. You should sing for you." Rick suggests. "Forget about what I want and what everyone else wants... And what your dad wants. I know what you want Beth. Your brother Shawn, knows what you want..."

"I can't believe you remembered his name." Beth says.

"I remember everything you tell me." Rick says softly.

"Well that's refreshing." Beth says closing her eyes. "You're refreshing."

He leans over and tries to kiss her then remembers his chest tube and he groans in pain. Beth pushes him back down slowly and carefully.

"You gotta be careful, Rick." Beth says with a tiny giggle. Rick rolls his eyes irritatingly then sighs.

"I know. Just wanted to kiss you." Rick says. Beth blushes and leans down to give him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Better?" Beth asks.

"Better than better." Rick grins. Beth smiles.

"You're silly." Beth says then kissing him on the cheek.

"I know. You should get going though." Rick says.

"Why?" Beth asks.

"Isn't your sister and your niece at your apartment? You shouldn't keep them waiting." Rick says. Beth shrugs.

"You're probably right. But I don't want to leave you." Beth tells him.

"I'll be fine. I'll fall right back to sleep. I'm gonna miss you but I'll be fine. And you need to make sure Tara is still here so she can walk with you to your car. I don't want you walking alone this late. Creeps like pretty little blondes." Rick says jokingly.

"So you're hinting you're a creep?" Beth asks.

"That is not what I was going for. Was just trying to scare you. I failed miserably." Rick says chuckling shortly.

"You did. You can be my creep though." Beth smiles biting her bottom lip. He smirks.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rick tells her. She caresses his head one last time.

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow." Beth says kissing him on the lips tenderly. "Rest."

"I'll try." he says with a smile. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Rick." Beth tells him. She squeezes his hand once more and departs from him.

Beth goes to find Tara, following Rick's orders. Thankfully she was just walking out the door.

"Tara! Wait up!" Beth calls out. She turns around and smiles a small smile as Beth walks up to her.

"Walk me to my car? Rick's orders." Beth says as Tara laughs.

"That's cute." Tara says as they start walking.

"Shut up." Beth rolls her eyes.

"I'm just saying. Glad you two are finally getting somewhere." Tara says with a nod.

"Yeah. Me too. He's sweet." Beth says.

"Umm we already know this." Tara says. "Have you two kissed?"

"Yeah." Beth simply says. "A couple of times."

"Details?" Tara asks.

"Nope." Beth answers.

"You're no fun at all." Tara says as they arrive to Beth's car. Beth giggles.

"That's just too bad." Beth says shrugging.

"Well we'll hang out tomorrow if you're not working. Because I'm not." Tara says.

"Maybe. Rick's ex-wife is coming tomorrow." Beth sighs.

"Really? Well that sucks ass. Why is she coming?" Tara asks.

"It's a loooooong story." Beth says.

"I have all night." Tara shrugs.

"Stay at my place? My sister and niece are there. I'll tell you all about it." Beth says.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll go home and get a change of clothes then we can gossip like girls do." Tara says. Beth giggles.

"Well see you there." Beth tells her. "Drive safe."

"You too." Tara says. Beth waves and gets in her car and so does Tara and they both drive off.

* * *

***At Beth's apartment, 30 minutes later***

Tara had made it and Maggie was still up so they all sat in the living room with the tv on although it was watching them rather than the other way around.

"Rick's ex wife is coming?" Maggie asks shocked. "Why?"

"Turns out... Lori, Rick's ex wife, was pregnant with Rick's child 16 years ago and he never knew." Beth says.

"I feel there's more." Tara said.

"The kid is in foster care. He came to the hospital in last efforts to find his biological parents." Beth explained.

"So Lori gave him up? How was she able to go nine months pregnant without him knowing?! I was as huge as a freakin whale when I was pregnant with Gracie. There was no hiding that." Maggie says. Beth shrugs.

"I don't know. Supposedly, she's gonna explain it all tomorrow. When Rick found out about Carl, he called Lori. She sounded so lost, like a deer caught in headlights. I hope Rick can handle it." Beth says.

"He will. But how are you feelin about all this? The fact he has a son." Tara says.

"I'm neutral. I don't really mind. Just worried about Rick." Beth says.

"Understandable. He's probably feeling helpless. I'm sure once he or if he gets to know Carl more, he's gonna want to do more. Like go out more." Maggie says.

"He wants to go out more anyways but I think he's afraid of being a burden on anyone if something were to happen." Beth says. "He's just so selfless and thoughtful but honestly I don't mind. I just fear having to witness him get worse in that different atmosphere. I don't know if I could handle that. He's already become so important to me in a short amount of time."

"Aw." Maggie says taking my hand. "He'll be okay, Beth. You just have to pray and believe."

"Sometimes it just seems more complicated than that." Beth sighs.

"I'm honestly not that religious but I think if you focus more on the positive, you'll only get more positive. Of course it's not easy but if your faith is strong, he'll pull through it one way or another and so will you." Tara says. Beth nods.

"When did you become wise?" Beth smirks at Tara. Tara hits her on the arm playfully.

"I agree with her though." Maggie says. "Focus on the positive. Rick wouldn't want you to be worried about him." Beth nods.

"I think I'm gonna head to sleep gals." Beth says. "Got a huge day ahead of me."

"Do you know if you have to work tomorrow?" Tara asks.

"No. They'll call me in the morning like they always do." Beth rolls her eyes.

"Why don't they just send you a schedule?" Tara asks.

"Cause they're stupid. They told me that stuff changes throughout the week." Beth says.

"They do but not that significantly. They just don't feel like giving you a schedule. I had to demand for one. Stand your ground Beth." Tara says jokingly.

"It's not worth it. Not for a simple schedule." Beth yawns.

"I guess." Tara shrugs. Maggie yawns next.

"Beth's yawn was contagious." Maggie says.

"We should all head to sleep. Especially you Maggie. There's no telling when Gracie will wake up." Beth tells her. Maggie holds her pointer finger up.

"You have a point. Goodnight yall." Maggie says and walks into the extra bedroom.

"I'll get you some blankets, Tara." Beth says. "You can pull out the sofa bed."

"Okay." she says as Beth goes to get a couple of blankets from the hall closet. She gives them to Tara and tells her goodnight then walks to her own room.

She takes a shower. While thinking of today's events. It was definitely an interesting day. She could only imagine what tomorrow would be like. She became anxious not knowing what could happen. Not knowing what Lori would be like. What would she say? To Rick. To her. To Carl. Would she bring her husband? God, she hoped not. It would only make things worse.

She couldn't imagine Rick being able to handle the news and seeing his former best friend who was now his ex-wife's husband. It was all just too insane.

She finished showering, got dressed in her Abercrombie and Fitch boxer shorts and a tank top, and hopped into her bed. She bluetoothed her beats pill to her phone and played her music on a quiet volume.

Beth laughs softly...

Ironically, _Look After You_ by the Fray was playing.

The lyrics were the perfect portrayal of what Rick meant to her and what she meant to him. And only in a short amount of time.

Rick... Ha. To her Rick was a breathe of fresh air. His calming, charming, and playful spirit is what drew her to him. While she constantly denied it, her dads wishes for her were a burden. This wasn't her. She is music. Music is her.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate._

If it had not been for Rick... She probably would have completely forgotten about that piece of herself.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

It was so incredible... So incredible how much and how fast Rick came to mean so much to her. And how he made such a huge impact on her. Mentally. She didn't know how or when she'd confront her dad or how she would even get started on her music for that matter... But with Rick there... encouraging her... she thought that maybe, she'd gain enough willpower to do so.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_(After you)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Because everything has completely changed. Everything Beth has ever thought about life... has changed. There was absolutely no one else besides Rick whom she could thank. And for that, she would be there for him. For whatever he needed... whenever he needed it.

She would be there for him like he is for her. He was her voice of reason.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

And she would be his.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! That was my first time doing lyrics in a fic (and I'm happy I did it) so I hope that turned out okay! And this chapter is kind of long so I'm happy about that as well. I think I can get back into this! Please review. Let me know what you think. Love you all to pieces xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive Me

**A/N: Sorry for the terribly long wait. So no extremely long author's note. Just want to say thank you to all who reviewed. You are greatly appreciated:-) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors!**

**M Rated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 9**

"Ugh I'm so exhausted." Carl says settling in the bed with Enid for the night. She smiles.

"I bet you are. How were things today?" she asks him while scooting closer to him. She moves in a bit of a struggle then Carl just decides to move to the remaining space between them, making it easier for her. He places his hand on her stomach and caresses it gently.

"Better than expected. I met my dad." Carl says with a tired smile.

"Really?" Enid asks surprised but happy.

"Yeah. He's pretty chill. I like him. I'm meeting my mom tomorrow." Carl says not so enthusiastically as before.

"Something tells me you don't like the idea of that?" Enid says playing with strands of his hair.

"She hid me from my dad. I have a feeling if he knew about me, I would've never been in foster care." Carl says. Enid sighs and takes his hand.

"Then I would've never met you. And we wouldn't have our little girl growing inside of me." Enid says with puppy dog but playful eyes. Carl smiles.

"You're right." Carl says kissing her. "I'm sooo thankful you're in my life. I just wish my dad could've been in my life too." She nods.

"I understand. Wish my dad would have never left. But at the same time, I'm glad he did. He never loved me. He never wanted me here. I was a mistake to him." Enid said looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes were full of stagnant tears.

"And that's his loss. It's his loss he couldn't see the perfect girl that you are. You're beautiful, babe. You're smart. Strong. Thoughtful. Loving. Caring. Hmm. I got lucky." he tells her grinning while preventing the unshed tears from shedding with his finger. He then intertwines their fingers.

"No I got lucky." Enid tells him burying her face into his neck. He smiles.

"Yeah yeah. So how was your day?" he asks her.

"Well once I finished all the work I had for today, I watched movies and ate ice cream. And then I slept." she shrugs.

"Sounds fun." Carl chuckles.

"It's better when you're here. But I'll cut you some slack for now." she says. He grins.

"You better. Has she kicked any today?" Carl asks hopefully.

"Nope." Enid says shaking her head.

"Hmm. Maybe she'll kick for me again." Carl says with a smirk leaning his head down to kiss Enid's expanded stomach.

"She must hate me." Enid sighs.

"She can't hate you already. You're her mom. You're giving her life. She's just a daddy's girl." Carl smirk grows.

"Whatever!" Enid says rolling her eyes then giggling.

"I'm serious." Carl says and then an uncomfortable frown appears across Enid's face. Then Carl notices the baby moving around. He smiles and places both his hands back onto her stomach. The baby then kicks close to Carl's left hand. "Told you."

"Ugh. Shut up. Well... She's awake now. I probably won't ever sleep tonight." she rolls her eyes.

"It's okay. Didn't you say you slept a little today?" Carl shrugs.

"Carl, in case you missed something, I'm six and a half months pregnant. I need more than a little sleep." Enid says putting emphasis on the word, "little."

"Okay okay. Rest. I'll rub your tummy." Carl says kissing her stomach then going up to kiss her lips.

"Aren't you gonna shower?" Enid asks. Carl nods.

"Once you are asleep." Carl says wrapping both arms around each side of her from behind and placing both his hands on her stomach. She nods and closes her eyes.

"Love you." she says to him.

"Love you too." he says back.

* * *

***The Next Day***

Today was the day... Beth dreaded it. She wanted to meet Lori to figure who in the hell Rick married but at the same time she didn't want to actually face her. She could only imagine how much tension there would be. Between Rick and Lori. Between her and Lori. Between Carl and Lori. Between Rick and Shane if Lori decided to bring him alone. It could only get messy from there.

Beth wasn't called in to work today so that was one less thing to worry about.

She got up and walked into the kitchen. She assumed Maggie or Tara was awake when she heard rattling around in the kitchen.

She turns the corner and sees Gracie looking in the cabinets. Beth just watches in amusement until Gracie notices her.

"Mommy wouldn't wake up!" Gracie says shrugging.

"Here let me help. What do you want?" Beth asks her kneeling down to her height.

"Pop-tart." Gracie says clasping her hands together.

"Strawberry or cookies and cream?" Beth asks.

"Uhhhh cookies and cweam!" Gracie exclaims.

"Alright. Let me put it in the toaster okay?" Beth assures and Gracie nods. "Go sit at the table for me. And when it's ready, I'll bring it to you."

Gracie nods obediently and scurries to the table and climbs into the chair.

It were moments like this that made Beth want some kids of her own. Not now, of course but sometime soon. Like 5-7 years from now.

Cause Gracie is just so adorable. Beth would love to wake up to that everyday. And being called mommy. It was always a dream of hers.

But now, she had to tend to her aunt duties.

The pop tarts popped up from the toaster and Beth put them onto a plate for Gracie and took them to her.

"Tank you aun Bef." Gracie says as Beth kisses her on the top of her head.

"You're welcome sweetie." Beth says then walks to the bedroom where Maggie was sleeping. She sits next to her on the bed. "Mags. Wake up. Gracie is up and I'm probably leaving in a few to go to the hospital. Get up." She groans.

"Ugh. Why?" Maggie says still half-asleep.

"I just explained why." Beth sighs. Maggie sits up, sighing while doing so.

"There aren't enough hours in the day for this." Maggie said standing from the bed and walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning mommy." Gracie says finishing the last bite of her first Pop tart.

"Morning baby." Maggie says going over to kiss her on the head.

"Mommy can you call daddy? I miss him. I wanna talk." Gracie says pouting.

"Okay we'll call him once you're finished okay?" Maggie says.

Gracie then begins to eat faster.

"Slow down Gracie. The phone ain't going nowhere." Beth says starting to walk off. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Good luck today." Tara says tiredly, sitting up from the couch.

"Oh, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Beth says.

"I've been awake this whole time. I've just been lying here." Tara says shrugging.

"Welp... I'm gonna go get dressed and leave." Beth says.

"Tell me how meeting the she-devil goes." Tara says. Beth rolls her eyes.

"Tara. You don't know her and neither do I. Let me see how today goes and then I can talk crap about her." Beth tells her.

"Okay okay." Tara lies back down on the couch. "Say hello to Rick for me will you."

"Yeah tell him I said hey too." Maggie says smirking.

"Whatever." Beth raises her hand and walks to her bedroom.

* * *

***At the hospital***

"I'm not ready for this." Rick sighs. Beth caresses his head.

"Do you know when she'll be here?" she asks him. He shook his head.

"Only time will tell. I just feel myself getting more nauseous as time goes by." he says.

"Do you need me to get a nurse or-"

"No it's just nerves. I just-" he takes another big sigh.

"What's wrong Rick?" she asks him softly.

"I've just always felt... l-like I'm not really worth anything. S-since she left me for him. I know I'm always here speaking p-positive, encouraging you, but I still struggling with things like that." he says anxiously playing with his fingers. Beth smiles.

"Here, I have always adored you. And I adore you even more for admitting that to me. Usually, men are afraid to show emotion and tell people how they really feel. They think it's a sign of weakness but it's quite the opposite actually. In a woman's eyes. Well in my eyes." Beth says stroking the tiny stubble on his face.

"Since when have you been the one to give me insightful words? Thought that was my job." Rick jokes.

"Hey we can take turns with this." Beth jokes back. Rick chuckles. "But hey... It's okay to be insecure. Everyone is insecure about something. Like me with my music."

"You shouldn't be insecure about that. Your voice is like... honey." Rick smirks.

"Okay. I'll take that as a compliment." Beth giggles.

"Very much a compliment." Rick nods.

"And you shouldn't be insecure about anything either. You're handsome... funny... intuitive... charming... And I love you for that." she rambles.

Beth mentally slaps herself for that one.

"You love me huh?" Rick smirks.

"Not like that. Not in love." Beth giggles.

"Uh huh. Fair enough. I guess it's too soon to tell anyway huh." Rick says taking her hand, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Yeah." Beth blushes, biting her bottom lip.

"Good morning guys." Carl says after walking in.

"Good morning." Beth smiles.

"Morning." Rick says with a nod. "Um. How are you?" Carl shrugs.

"Good I guess."

"How's your... your... um your..." Rick stutters. Carl grins.

"Girlfriend. Don't be so weird about it." Carl chuckles.

"Well it's weird. So I can be weird about it. You're 12." Rick says.

"16. I'm 16." Carl corrects. "And she's good. Still pregnant. But good."

"That's good. You should bring her with you one day." Beth says sweetly. Carl smiles.

"I'll definitely think about that. You know once everything gets settled." Carl says. Beth nods understanding. "So when do you think uh.. she'll be here?"

"Your guess is just as good as ours." Rick sighs.

"Well that's great. My nerves are through the roof about this." Carl says. "Scared of how she'll react to me."

"I think we're all feeling that way. I know I am." Beth says pulling her hair down from her messy bun to let her head get some air.

"Why're you feeling that way?" Carl asks.

"Yeah why?" Rick asks curiously.

"Because. I just- I don't want her to hate me or anything. For being here with you and all." Beth shrugs.

"If she has a problem then I'll handle it. We're not together anymore. She shouldn't have a problem." Rick says firmly.

"We have your back Beth." Carl smiles.

"How can you have someone's back whom you barely know against your own mother?" Beth asks amused.

"I barely know my mom either. I just feel... I feel like I've known you forever. So that's what I'm gonna go with." Carl says. Beth smiles softly.

"That's really sweet. You know... Even though you just met your dad, you're like him in a lot of ways. And that's a good thing." Beth says. Carl blushes and shrugs. Rick groans. "What, Rick?"

"I wish we weren't doing this while there's a tube in my chest. It's very uncomfortable." Rick sighs.

"Well hopefully it doesn't last long." she tells him. He sighs.

Then a nurse whom Beth has never seen before walks in. She was a blonde woman with blue eyes. She looked to be in her mid or late thirties with a couple of creases on her forehead.

"Hey Rick." she says. "How're you feeling today?"

"Uncomfortable but I'm still living." he says. "Andrea, I want you to meet my son, Carl and my girlfriend, Beth."

"Didn't know you had a son!" she says surprised.

"Yeah I didn't either." Rick mumbles.

"And I've seen Beth around. I just wasn't aware that you two were together! You two look nice together." Andrea smiles genuinely.

"Well thank you. Are you here to check my vitals or..."

"Actually no. But I've come to tell you that we've been monitoring you a lot and we see that you're doing very well. Nothing seems to have worsened regardless of the recent events with the pleural effusion that occurred in your lungs. We've decided that once the chest tubes come out, you're free to go. But under certain circumstances. You have to come here once a week for your chemo. This doesn't guarantee that you'll be fine later on but you're fine right now and deserve to get out of here for a little bit. Live a normal life." Andrea says with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" Beth says with a big grin.

"That's more than great." Rick says with a toothy grin. "But are you sure nothing will change? Up until I get the tube out?"

"Can't guarantee you that but it's looking like you'll be fine. Just continue to hope and pray. Well... You hope and I pray. Just in case praying is not your kind of thing." Andrea says.

"I'll be praying too." Beth says kissing Rick's hand. Andrea smiles.

"Good. Well I'll see you guys later. Have a good day." Andrea says and leaves.

"Well this is good." Carl says with a smile. Then another nurse walks in.

"You have a visitor Mr. Grimes." he says. Carl closes his eyes and takes a nervous deep breath. So did Beth. And Rick didn't breathe at all.

The door opens wider and there stood Lori and Shane with a sleeping little boy in his arms.

Rick just held on to Beth's hand more firmly. He needed it.

The nurse had left and the door closed. Then there were 6.

Rick slowly looked up. Seeing everything they were supposed to be. He couldn't help but feel guilty. And insecure. He wished he never made that call now. But this was mainly for Carl's sake.

There was silence. Tons of stares. It seemed no one knew where to start.

"So you're Lori?" Carl started.

* * *

**I was gonna stop it here but I figured that would be cruel considering I've made you guys wait long enough for this chapter... Anywho... Moving right along...**

* * *

"Yes. And you're... my son." she says shakily.

"Carl." he corrected.

"I really don't know where to start." Lori says quietly.

"How about from the beginning? That's usually works for most stories right?" Carl asks.

"Can we please all just say hello first? Or how is everyone?" Lori asks.

"How do you think we are..." Rick says in a whisper. "I just found out I have a son. He's 16 years old now. For 16 years I have missed out on his life. Was I that bad to deserve this? And then you have the nerve to walk in here with Shane and your child. Or am I wrong? Is that your child?"

Lori intentionally ignored the first part of Rick's rant.

"Yes. He's two. His name is Carter. Carter Walsh." Lori says with a smile.

"Carter." Carl mumbles. "You know what... That's my brother. I can't be mad at him. He's a baby. I just wish I could've had that... parents... when I was his age."

"I understand." Lori says.

"I don't think you do. Can you start from the beginning so we can make some sense of this?" Carl asks.

"Yeah. Well... It was March of 1999... When I had Carl."

"Start... From... The... Beginning." Carl says.

"I was 20... Rick was about 25. I got pregnant in October of 1998. We had been married for two years. Apparently, it had been while we were so busy. He was training to become a deputy. I was still in college... I was stressed. When March came... I figured I was dying... Turns out... I was having a baby. None of it made sense. I would still get my monthly periods... I never.. I never gained weight. Then you just came out of surprise that day at the hospital. You were slightly premature. But you were the most precious baby. But I knew I had to give you up. We weren't ready for you. I was still in college. Stressed out. Rick was stressed out with training. It was the best thing to do." she told them.

"You didn't even tell me but you say it was the best thing to do. How do you know it was the best thing to do? I didn't even have a say so in the situation. Is that fair? Carl grew up without his father and mother. Is that fair?" Rick asks softly.

"I didn't want to be tied down to you. I saw the stress your job was bringing. I knew the worst was coming... I didn't want to bring a child through that. I didn't want to go through that. It was easier to leave you when the time came because I gave him up." Lori says.

"So you knew you were going to leave me only 2 years into our marriage?" Rick asks.

"No but I saw where it was heading. But I stayed because I had hope. I just knew it was gonna get better but it never did." she tells him.

"So it was all about you... The only word I've heard you say was, I. I this. I that. You say you didn't want me to go through that but I'm pretty sure I've been through much worse. I've been to several different foster homes. And a lot of them were terrible. But you thought it was best." Carl says.

"I did think it was best." Lori said quietly.

"Carl.." Beth says softly as she saw tears start to roll down his face. She gets up and pulls Carl into her embrace and starts to whisper in his ear. "Try to hear her out. I know you don't want to. I know it doesn't make sense but try to understand her side of it all. The situation will only worsen it you're hateful towards her. I promise you'll feel better doing so." Carl nodded and they pulled away. Beth went back to her place beside Rick.

Carl sighs and wipes his tears. He nods.

"Okay." Carl says.

"Okay?" Lori asks.

"Everyone has different opinions on what they think is best for every situation. I don't think what you did was best but you did... And everything happens for a reason. I was given up for a reason beyond yours... I was blessed with a beautiful beautiful girlfriend. And she's pregnant with our little girl... And if you hadn't given me up... I would've never met her. So... Thank you. Although it bitters me to think of your decision, I still thank you." Carl says looking down. A small smile appeared on Lori's face. Rick still looked annoyed but sort of relieved that Carl was able to forgive her.

Because at the end of the day, she was still his mother.

"Rick?" Lori asks with hopeful eyes. Rick just nodded. "I'm hoping you can forgive me so we can move past this. I've been holding on to this guilt for God knows how long but I want to let it go."

"What good is that gonna do for me..." Rick says. Beth glares at him. He sees her out of his peripheral. He sighs and turns his head to look at Beth. "I just don't see how it'll affect me any..."

"Stop being stubborn. Just do it." Beth says softly.

Her voice was so soft but firm enough that he obliged without question.

He sighs for the 100th time in the past ten minutes.

"Even though... you never told me about our child... and that you had been with my best friend for the last bit of our marriage and then proceeded to marry him once we were divorced all while I was diagnosed with CLL... Even through all of the lies and deceit, I guess I forgive you..." Rick says.

"Rick..." Beth says.

"I forgive you..." he corrects himself through a stale smile. Beth caresses his hand. Lori takes a deep breath. Beth smiles.

"Well that's good." Lori says looking at Shane. Then Shane looks to Beth then back at Lori. Beth noticed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. I'm Beth. Rick's girlfriend." she says. Lori forms an "O" with her mouth.

"I should've known. The way you two look at each other... You're a good looking couple." Lori says genuinely. Beth blushes. "She's beautiful Rick."

"I know." Rick says grinning at Beth. Beth rolls her eyes. Lori smiles one last time. Just glad that everyone was okay and no one had killed anyone.

"Is that all here?" Lori asks.

"No one more thing." Shane says walking up to Rick's bed. "I'm so sorry for everything man. I'm not sorry for falling for her but I'm sorry that our friendship was ruined because of it. Because I truly missed you. I never intended to betray you. I hope you can forgive me."

Rick sits and ponders.

They had been friends for God knows how long. Since first grade from what he remembers. He didn't want to continue holding on to the bad memories because they never did and never will outweigh the good ones.

"I forgive you." Rick says taking his hand firmly, shaking it. Shane smiles with tears of joy.

"You don't know how long I've held onto all this and have been stressing over it. Thank you man." Shane says giving his hand one last squeeze. Rick nods.

"Anything else?" Lori asks appearing to be joyed over the situation.

"Can I... come visit my brother sometimes? I've always wanted a brother." Carl says scratching his head.

"I think we can work something out." Lori says with an amused smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter! Please review. Constructive criticism is allowed. I'm actually begging for it because I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I've been working on it forever but it felt off to me... Idk. Let me know what you all think. Again, major apologies for the long wait. No excuses. I haven't been busy. Just major writers block:P Haha. Please review loves:)!**

**P.S. Working on the new chapter as we speak! Rick/Beth fluffy moments are on the way!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unwanted Confrontation

**A/N: Finally Chapter 10! Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter:) You guys are the reason I continue to write! So thanks again! I got this out faster than I expected! Hope you enjoy it!**

**M Rated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 10**

***A week later***

Rick finally got the tubes out and everything after that was gonna be time for healing. He would stay on the medication to ease any pains he would have. But other than that, he was free to go.

"I can't believe I'm leaving. I'm gonna need something decent to wear. I have nothing decent." Rick says.

"That's okay. We'll find you something." Beth says placing the beanie she bought some time ago on his head. "We'll go shopping."

"Ugh. Well can I sit in the car?" Rick asks.

"No! It'll be good for you to walk." Beth says. Rick rolls his eyes. "You've been such a grumpy pants lately."

"Because I'm on my period. Duh. I would think you of all people would understand that." Rick says all too seriously. Beth giggles.

"You are absolutely too much for me." Beth says. "But you're cute." Beth kisses him softly. He smirks.

"Tell me something I don't know." Beth slaps him on the arm playfully. He chuckles and stands up. "It feels good to be in normal clothing. The hospital gown makes me look sick." Beth slaps him on the arm again.

"You have terrible humor..." she tells him. He smiles.

"Yep." he says shrugging.

"Carl texted me earlier and said he wanted us to meet his girlfriend today. So after we shop for you some clothes, we're gonna go to their house for a bit. Whaddaya say?" Beth says looking up at him, realizing how tall he was compared to her.

"I say no." Rick says shaking his head.

"Rick." Beth says pouting. "Why?"

"Because. I don't wanna. You know how awkward that's gonna be?" Rick asks.

"It won't be awkward if you don't make it awkward!" Beth exclaims.

"Yeah yeah. I hear ya." Rick says looking at Beth in a nonchalant way.

"Why must you be so difficult?" she asks, rolling her eyes.

"Why must you be so cute when you're annoyed by me?" Rick asks slyly grinning. "You shouldn't take anything I say seriously, baby."

Baby? That was the first time he's called her by some cute endearing nickname. Well a more serious one. She couldn't help but squeal inwardly. Its not really that huge of a deal, but Beth loved small things like that.

"I'm starting to learn that." Beth says, still blushing from that little word. He swiped her cheek briefly with his thumb, letting her know he could see her blush. She blushes even more.

"Good. So uh, are we free to go?" Rick asks her.

"Yeah but we have to go get your meds first from your pharmacy." Beth says. Rick nods.

* * *

***In Beth's Car***

"Feels so weird to be in a car. I haven't been in one in 4 years. This is all... new looking." Rick says running his fingers over the dashboard and radio. Beth smiles. "What kind of car is this?"

"BMW M6 Gran Coupe. My father bought it for me when I graduated college." Beth tells him.

"Sweet." Rick says smiling.

"Do you wanna drive?" Beth asks with a smirk.

"Hell no. It's been too long. I don't trust myself." he says.

"I trust you." Beth says shrugging.

"Nope..." Rick says.

"Well I guess we're just gonna sit here in the parking lot then." Beth says crossing her arms.

"Fine." Rick says getting out and going to the drivers side. Beth's smirk grew as she got out and went to the other side. "I don't even know where to go."

"Yeah you do. It's your pharmacy." Beth says casually.

"But I never actually went and got medicine from there. Lori would always do that." Rick says. Beth rolls her eyes.

"Okay. I'll show you then."

"If I wreck your car, I'm leaving the country." Rick says.

"You're not gonna wreck it. Pull out." Beth instructs him. He sighs and backs out of the parking space. He goes to exit the parking lot. "Take a left and just go straight. I'll tell you when the next turn is."

"Okay." Rick says nervously.

"Just calm down. It's literally three minutes from here." she says.

"Three minutes too long." he says.

"You'll be fine." Beth tells him.

Eventually, they arrived at the pharmacy, unscathed. Rick wasn't at all a bad driver.

Rick turns the car off and settles his hands into his lap and breathes out a nervous sigh.

"You okay?" Beth asks him. He nods. "You gonna get out?" He shakes his head.

"I just really don't want to get out looking like this." Rick asks. Beth scrunched her eyebrows.

"Looking like what?" she asks.

"Like, I have leukemia." Rick says.

"Well you do Rick. That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's nothing you can do about it but embrace it. And plus you have on the beanie, I doubt anyone will really pay it much attention." Beth says.

"They will... When I- when I snuck out of the hospital on Valentine's Day, to buy you all gifts, they did." he says.

"You snuck out of the hospital on Valentine's Day?!" Beth asks in shock. Rick shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's long gone. I just can't get the stares from that day out of my head." he says. "Makes me feel like I'm a monster or disgusting or something."

Beth smiles.

"Well you know you're far from that. Perhaps they're just curious about you? It doesn't matter. Just smile and ignore the stares okay? I can hold your hand?" Beth suggests. Rick shook his head.

"I really don't want to, Beth. Next time? I promise I'll be okay to go in next time." Rick says gently. Beth nods.

"Okay." she says with a small smile. She leans over and kisses his cheek then exits the car.

She walks into the pharmacy, taking the paper with the prescription order on it with her. While she's waiting in the line, she spots Lori on the skin care aisle. She steps out of line to go speak to her.

"Hi Lori. Remember me? From the hospital. Rick's gir-"

"I know who you are." Lori says rolling her eyes slightly.

"Oh. Well I've just come to say-"

"Listen here, Beth. I don't know where you got the idea that I liked you but I don't. All that yesterday was just a show. Shane didn't want me to get out of line in front of his... former best friend. It's the least I could do." she says shrugging. Beth nods then crosses her arms.

"Why don't you like me?" Beth struggled to hold back what she really wanted to say.

"Why would I?" she asks.

"Because I haven't done anything to you." Beth says.

"You didn't have to do anything for me to realize I don't like you." Lori says.

Beth looks away, amused. Trying her best to not hit the bitch.

For one, she was standing there, telling her that she didn't like her. Two, she had no reason for it. This whole exchange was beyond her right about now. She didn't understand it.

Or maybe she did.

"Is it because I'm with Rick?" Beth asks. "Is it because I make him happy?" Lori chuckled.

"Not at all. I have the man I want. I don't want Rick. He's worthless. He could never do right in our marriage. Then he got sick. Became even more worthless. I don't see why you're with him." Lori says amused.

"Because he's an amazing guy who does his best to make people happy. Sick or not. And I feel sorry for you that he could never show you that side of him." Beth tells her. Lori rolls her eyes.

"Guess what? I don't care. I don't want him either way. And I still don't like you." Lori says.

"Well... Are you gonna tell me why?" she asks running her fingers through her hair.

"You think you're good for them. You think you can just replace me. I'm still Carl's mother and just because you're... young, doesn't mean Rick will marry you." Lori tells her.

"Who said anything about any of that?" Beth says.

"I did." Lori says glaring.

"Oh. I see. You're jealous of me." Lori looks at her in disbelief. "Because Carl likes me and he doesn't really like you. But that's on you because you gave him up-"

"Ha. Not even close."

"And because I'm younger than you... And more attractive than you. And I make Rick happy. And that intimidates you doesn't it?" Beth asks. Lori grits her teeth.

"Not. At. All. And I don't have time to deal with this. I already have a husband and a son waiting on me at home. Good bye... Beth." Lori says leaving.

Beth shakes her head. Once she goes back to the line, there was only one person in it. So thankfully, she wouldn't be in the area much longer.

*Back in the car*

"I saw Lori come out of there." Rick says looking at Beth with a look of concern.

"Yeah. I saw her." Beth tells him.

"Did she say anything to you?" Rick asks. Beth fake smiles.

"It doesn't matter right now. But I'll tell you later. I promise." she tells him.

"Okay." he simply says, reading her face perfectly, knowing she didn't want to talk about it now.

"To the mall?" Beth asks changing subjects. He smiles and nods.

"And I'll go in this time." Rick says.

Once they finished shopping for Rick a few outfits, some underwear and socks, they headed back to Beth's apartment.

No one was there considering Maggie and Gracie had left because Glenn was no longer on his business trip and Gracie really missed him. And Tara had to work today. They had the apartment to themselves and some time to get ready to go see Carl and Enid. They were going to meet them in about 3 hours.

"Your apartment is really nice." Rick says. Beth smiles.

"Thanks." she says.

"Where's our bedroom?" Rick jokes. Beth giggles and walks down the wide hallway to the main bedroom.

"Here." Beth says. "And you can put your new things in the closet over there. Should be more than enough space for your things too."

"Sweet." Rick says opening the closet, hanging up all of his outfits at once, since they all had hangers.

"And I've made a drawer in my dresser specifically for your socks and underwear." Beth says pulling out a drawer for him to place his socks and underwear. He walks over and throws them in. Beth giggles. "You have no idea what organization is, do you?"

"Nope." Rick says.

"Well that's who you are so I'll let it stay that way. As long it doesn't interfere with my things." Beth says with a soft smile. Rick grins and flops on Beth's bed.

"This feels so nice." Rick says. "So much better than the hospital bed."

"I hope you don't have to go back for a long time." she says truthfully. He sighs.

"Well, that's 99.9 percent inevitable. Unfortunately." he says standing up walking towards her.

"You never know." Beth says in some sort of denial. Rick sighs, takes her hands, and brings them to his chest.

"I'm really sick, babe. I'm gonna have to go back sometime. This leukemia is just really unpredictable. One day I can be perfectly fine, and in a snap I can be back at the hospital... or worse." he tells her. Beth ignores the last part.

"Or one day, you'll wake up and won't be sick anymore. You'll be 100 percent healthy." Beth says optimistically. Rick chuckles.

"I like your positive thinking." he says smiling. "But I'd need top notch medical care to even think about that."

"And I can give you that, Rick." Beth says biting her bottom lip, hopefully.

"No, Beth. I will not ask you to do that." he says.

"But I want to do that." Beth tells him.

"But I won't allow you to do that." Rick says. "Let things take their course." He smiles and kisses her head.

"And things will be taking their course. I'm here for a reason and you're here for a reason and I have the money to help you and I want to help you because I care about you!" Beth says.

"Okay. Okay. But how about we don't worry about that right now. We'll talk about it later, kay? Promise." he says calmly with a smile.

What if there is no later... He couldn't promise that to her, so why did he?

"Okay." Beth says.

How was he just able to live without a worry about his life?... It seemed it was too easy for him to let go of this life. Beth felt the opposite. She cared about him way too much to just let him go that easily. He needed to let her help him get better. Even if he wasn't cured, she could help him get better treatment. To postpone... things.

"So, want to talk about what happened in the pharmacy?" Rick asks.

"I guess I don't mind." she says. Rick nods for her to continue. "She actually hates me. Her attitude was completely different from yesterday. Turns out, she was only being nice because Shane wanted her too. She said I couldn't replace her and basically that me being young didn't mean anything. But thing is, I never thought about any of that. And replacing her was never my intention."

"Wow. Yeah. That's- wow." Rick says scoffing. "Just when I thought she had a change of heart. It's okay though. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you."

"Yeah I'm not. It just kind of bothers me. Some of the other things she said." Beth tells him.

"Care to share or?"

"No. It's not important." she says.

"It is if it bothers you." Rick tells her.

"I promise it's okay." she smiles. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck. She could hear and feel him sigh ever so softly.

She feared making him feel worse than he was already feeling. She didn't want to tell him Lori thought he was worthless. He was insecure about enough already. Beth just wanted to make him happy.

Rick was a good man. He didn't deserve anything less.

"You're really amazing, you know that?" Beth says looking up at him. He smiles.

"Nah. That's you." he says. He takes off his beanie and rubs his head. "For seeing past this."

"Seeing past what?" Beth asks grinning.

"Ahh." Rick chuckles and puts his beanie back on. He then puts his hands lower, to her tiny waist and squeezes there slightly. She puts both her hands on either side of his face. She caresses his cheeks with her thumbs. He turns his head to kiss her thumb. She smiles softly. He leans closer. They were having a moment they had never had before. Because it was just easier to be themselves when they weren't surrounded by four boring white walls. She tilted her head upwards and let his lips capture hers in a slow and tantalizing kiss.

She practically melted in his arms and her knees went weak as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She outwardly squeals as she didn't expect it. Rick grins in the kiss at Beth's reaction. Feeling pretty confident he's never had a woman react this way. Not with Lori or even before her. And he loved it.

He slips his hands under the back of her shirt, just to feel her skin. He could only imagine how other parts of her body would feel... But he stopped himself. He didn't want to move too far too fast. He wanted to save that for another day.

If he got that chance.

He slowly breaks the kiss while his arms remained around her.

Beth put her head down, with her forehead against Rick's chest. He knew she was blushing. So she wouldn't look at him just yet. She needed to recover from the most intense kiss they've had yet. Rick smirked knowing this.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" he asks her, probably making her blush even more. She giggles.

"Stop it." she mumbles in his chest. He chuckles.

A couple of minutes pass and she stays there... enjoying the vibrations from his chest. Hearing his heart beat. Praying it wouldn't stop, not even for a minute.

* * *

***3 hours later***

Rick and Beth stand at Carl and Enid front door, seconds after knocking. Rick rolls his eyes after Beth glares at him for taking so long to knock.

He was gonna get to know his son obviously but he already knew it'd be awkward to see him and his pregnant girlfriend. Actually together... Being close... and other things. But he braced himself.

The door opens and an older woman, probably in her forties is standing there. She was brunette with hazel green eyes and her face was quite ageless considering how old she may have been.

"Hi, you must be Carl's father, Rick!" the woman says shaking Rick's hand then she looks to Beth. "And you must be Beth! Carl loves you. Oh! I'm Marci. Enid's mother." Rick and Beth nods.

"Nice to meet you." they say simultaneously.

"Cmon in!" Marci says with a big smile on her face. They walked in as Rick lets out a nervous cough. Beth discreetly elbows him in his arm. "Carl and Enid are in the kitchen."

"Oh boy." Rick mumbles. Beth glares at him once again. He nods at her, understanding.

They walk into the kitchen and are greeted with Carl standing behind Enid, massaging her shoulders. Rick cringes slightly but Beth goes forward before anyone notices Rick.

"Hi, I'm Beth. You must be Enid." Beth says sweetly. Enid smiles shyly.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Enid says then looks to Rick. "And you're Rick? I mean, Mr-"

"Call me Rick." he says with a forced smile. She and Beth smile in relief.

"Nice to finally meet you. Carl's been searching hard for his biological parents. I'm glad he's found you." Enid says. Rick actually smiles from his heart this time.

"Me too." he says.

"And I'm glad Carson will have a grandfather." Enid says excitedly, stroking her stomach. Rick gulps.

"Yeah. Me too. Excited to be a... grandfather." Rick says awkwardly, clearing his throat a bit. "Sorry can I have a cup of water?"

"Most definitely." Marci says. "I heard you cough earlier. I knew you needed some." Marci winks knowingly. "Don't ever be afraid to ask for anything around here." Rick nods slightly and Beth just giggles.

Rick Grimes was something else.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter! Drama, fluff, &amp; humor filled! Please review and tell me what you think! Let me know if it's completely terrible or really good. I feed off of reviews! I know a few of you will have some words for Lori. Haha. Review away, loves. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

**A/N: Here we are! Chapter 11! **

**M Rated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

* * *

**Lose To Win - Chapter 11**

"So what plan do you guys have when the baby comes?" Beth asks Carl and Enid.

"Well, I've been searching for a job for awhile now. During the time I was searching for my dad. I just haven't gotten lucky yet." Carl says then looks to Rick. "That's another reason I was so adamant about finding you. I didn't know how well off you or Lori were so I'd figured I'd get lucky and find rich parents who could help us. Because her mom does a lot for us but she can only do so much."

"Well... I'm sorry. I'm definitely not well off. But I'm not sure how much your mom and Shane make." Rick says. "You could ask them?"

"Uh. I'd much rather find a job or something. I just get bad vibes around her. I know I forgave her or whatever but she still throws me off." Carl says. Rick nods.

"You're not the only one." Rick says.

"So with that being said, I think I could help you guys. You know until you can find a job, Carl." Beth says smiling.

"Beth, you really don't have to." Carl says.

"Yeah but I want to. Plus I have the money to do so. So I think I should." Beth says shrugging. "You're family now."

"Wow. Well thanks Beth." Carl says.

"Yeah thank you." Enid says. "It means a lot."

"It's no problem at all." Beth tells them.

"Awfully nice of you to do that." Rick says softly to Beth with a smile. Beth blushes and shrugs.

"Sure is." Marci says with a small smile. Beth smiles back. "Well I'm gonna head upstairs and off to sleep. Didn't get much sleep last night after getting off of work. Goodnight. Nice meeting you both." Marci then walks upstairs.

"I think it's about time we leave as well. I need to take my meds and rest." Rick says. Beth nods agreeing and they both stand. Beth goes to Enid and hugs her then Carl.

"Nice meeting you Enid. Goodnight to the both of you. And little Carson." Beth says with a grin. Enid smiles as Beth touches her stomach slightly. Beth pulls away. Rick walks up and hugs Enid as well.

"Nice meeting you sweetie." Rick says with a genuine smile. He then hugs Carl and caresses his head a bit and pulls away. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye dad." Carl says with a grin. Rick's smile widens.

"Bye." Rick says and he and Beth walk out the door and to Beth's car. Beth gets in on the driver side because she figured Rick had done enough for today. They'd probably go at it again tomorrow.

"See that wasn't so bad." Beth says to Rick.

"Not at all." Rick smiles then takes Beth's hand. "But I can't wait to curl up next to you tonight."

Beth blushes although Rick can't see due to it being dark. Beth drives off and starts heading home.

"How'd you know we would be sleeping in the same bed?" Beth asks teasingly.

"Because I'm Rick. I know these things." Rick jokes. "But on a more serious note, I just want to hold you. That's all. It'd be nice to just do that."

"It would." Beth says then biting her bottom lip.

* * *

***Back at the apartment***

Beth and Rick settled themselves in bed after they'd both had their showers and after Rick had taken his medicine.

They decided to watch a bit of Full House to prepare them for sleep.

Beth's head was propped on her pillow. Rick's head was on that same pillow. He kisses the back of her shoulder as he wraps an arm around her and rests his hand on her flat stomach.

"I used to watch this show nonstop." Rick tells her.

"Oh really?" Beth asks.

"Yeah. Jesse was always my favorite." Rick says. Beth smirks.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least bit. You two are very similar." she says. "A bit confident, and kind of silly, but caring and handsome."

"Sounds about right." Rick smirks. Beth rolls her eyes and smiles.

"This feels nice." Beth says.

"Who are you tellin'? I get to sleep in a normal bed tonight." Rick says.

"I'm glad. You deserve it." Beth tells him turning in his arms to face him.

"I suppose. I'm just lucky that on top of sleeping in a normal bed, I get to sleep in a normal bed next to you." Rick says with a smirk.

This guy smirked like his life depended on it. But Beth blushes anyway, because it's Rick.

He pulls Beth closer to him. He buries his head into her neck.

"You smell good." he says. "Like strawberry and vanilla."

"Well thank you. It's a new fragrance I bought when we were shopping." Beth tells him. He smiles and kisses a spot on her neck.

"It's perfect. _You're perfect._" he says moving his hands back under her shirt, just to feel her skin, like he did earlier today.

"If you keep touching me like that, I don't think I'll be able to hold it together." Beth says shivering at his touch.

"What do you mean?" he asks kissing his way from her neck to her mouth. He pecked her lips chastely, over and over again.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that either." Beth blushes even more. He smirks.

"Huh?" he asks knowingly. Beth giggles.

"I just don't think we should get ourselves into something we can't get out of. It's too soon." Beth says then kissing him softly. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to. It's just best for now."

"Yeah I know what you're sayin'. It's just been so long for me. And you're so..." he starts, slightly caressing her back. "lovable." He bites his bottom lip and looks her in the eyes.

"Lovable?" Beth asks amused. Rick chuckles.

"Yeah. Lovable. I just look into your eyes, for sheer comfort. They're pure and you don't know how refreshing that is. Your lips, the words you say, not only soft, but comforting, like your eyes. You may think I'm the one with all the right words but you, you have all the right words for me, and you remind me that I deserve comforting words too. Your cute little nose, well I don't have much to say about it, it's just cute. And your skin... I don't know... Everything about you puts me at peace. Because you're just about the only good left in this world. And that makes you lovable." Rick says. Beth couldn't help the Kool-aid smile she had plastered on her face.

"What're you sayin'?" Beth asks. Rick chuckles.

"I don't know." Rick teases, shrugging. "I like you a lot a lot."

"Then that would mean that I'm likable instead of lovable." Beth challenges him.

"Hmm. Really?" Rick asks sarcastically with a grin on his face. Beth moans.

"Rick, you're awful. You're awful-able." Beth says.

"So that means you awful me? Pretty sure that doesn't make sense, but I'm flattered, Beth." Rick says chuckling.

"I hate you. How about that?" Beth asks challenging him once again. He shrugs.

"You know that isn't true." Rick says then kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"It's not." Beth mumbles against his lips.

"Mmhmm. I know." Rick says smirking. Beth smiles.

"We should go to sleep." Beth says forgetting what started this in the first place. Rick nods then Beth turns around to where her back is against Rick's chest. Rick kissed the middle of her neck and placed his hands back onto her stomach. Beth turns the tv off, then the lamp.

There was a bit of silence of course, and slow breathing.

_"I love you, Beth."_ Rick whispers. "Even if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to say that. Just in case." Beth turns around in his arms again, instantly.

"Just in case what?" Beth asks anxiously. Preparing herself for the worst of words.

Rick shrugs.

"Just in case." Rick says with the smallest smile.

Beth then brings a hand up to his face, caressing his tiny stubble. Through all of his chemotherapy, he still managed to have a tiny stubble.

"Rick... Just in case what?" Beth says frowning up.

"Nothing... I just love you, okay?" Rick says kissing her nose. She felt her eyes water up but tears never fell. She was glad Rick couldn't completely see her face in the darkness. Beth nods. She loved him too but she wasn't ready for her own emotional wrath that would come with saying those three little words.

"I feel the same but I can't-"

"Shhh, baby." Rick says then kissing her lips lightly. "I know. It's okay. You don't have to."

Beth sighed a nervous sigh and buried her head into his chest.

"Just sleep." Rick says softly to her. She closed her eyes but stayed awake for probably 3 more hours. She didn't want to miss a second of hearing his heart beating. She feared waking up and not hearing it. But eventually sleep took over.

* * *

***The next morning***

Beth woke up and Rick wasn't next to her. She instantly went into panic mode. But then she decided to take a deep breath and chill the hell out. In the process, she smelled something amazing coming from the kitchen.

She pulled the covers away from her body and the cold hit her.

_"Rick must've turned the A/C down." she thought._

But then again, she was wearing boxer shorts and a tank that showed a little bit of her stomach. Just a lot of skin out basically. So she should be cold.

She got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Rick standing over the stove, making pancakes, with eggs and toast on the side.

She creeped up behind him and slides her arms around the front of him. He jumps a little, thankfully. She figured he wouldn't be too scared. He turns his head a bit.

"I didn't know you were up. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed." Rick smiles. "But my planned is ruined now I see."

"Yep. It sure is." Beth giggles. "But I can go back to bed and pretend that I'm sleeping and be surprised when you bring the breakfast to me?"

"Nah. Wouldn't be the same knowing you're not asleep. And knowing that you know I cooked you breakfast." Rick shrugs. Beth sighs.

"What a tragedy that would be..." Beth says sarcastically. Rick chuckles and turns around in her arms.

"Oh shush." Rick says leaning down to peck her lips. "Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning." Beth says contentedly. She then pulls away reluctantly and sits on the counter behind him, allowing him to proceed cooking.

"So your phone was ringing this morning. From Shawn?" Rick says unsure.

"Oh Shawn! My brother! When did he call?" Beth asks excitedly.

"About an hour ago maybe." Rick says casually.

"What?!" Beth says then speed walks to her room and gets her phone. She sees where there was a missed call from Shawn. She dials him back. He answers almost immediately.

"Sis!" Shawn says.

"Shawn!" Beth says grinning. "I haven't heard from you in... forever!"

"Yeah. I know. I'm so sorry. I've been busy. But finally I've found the perfect job. And the perfect girl..." Shawn says. "Just thought I'd tell you."

"What?! And you've waited til now to tell me!" Beth says. "Where are you working? And when do I get to meet her?!"

"This upcoming weekend. I'm getting married Beth." Shawn says.

"What?! Shawn!" Beth exclaims.

"I know I know. It just all happened so fast. I didn't tell anyone. And dad's so pissed." Shawn says.

"Well of course! You've waited til your wedding to tell your family about the girl! What the hell Shawn..." Beth says.

"I know. I know. Well if you can come to Atlanta Wednesday, you'll meet her before the wedding. She'll be coming down from New York with her parents." Shawn says.

"How'd you meet this girl?" Beth asks.

"Well, she was an intern at my job." Shawn says quietly. Beth laughs.

"You sound ashamed. But I suppose I can't judge you either. I met my guy at my job soooo." Beth blushes.

"Oh really?! You gonna tell me or what?" Shawn asks.

"Tell me about your job first." Beth says. Shawn chuckles.

"Alright well. I'm a chef at Jean-Georges. It's a French restaurant. One of the best places to dine at in New York." Shawn says excitedly.

"Wow... I didn't know you cooked Shawn. I didn't even know you went to New York. Thought you were still in Atlanta." Beth says amused.

"There's a lot of things I had to keep under wraps with dad around. But anyway. I love it there. I've found somewhere I belong." he says. Beth smiles, feeling happy for him.

"That's really amazing Shawn. I'm proud of you." Beth says genuinely.

"Now tell me about your new guy." Shawn says now completely invested in Beth's love life.

"I met him at the hospital. His name is Rick. He's everything." Beth says dreamily flopping on her stomach onto the bed. Then suddenly without her noticing, Rick comes up behind her and climbs over her, kissing behind her ear lightly. Beth's face reddens. "But, uhh, I'll tell you about him later okay. I think my breakfast is ready."

"Lies. He's right there isn't he? Your tone of voice changed completely." Shawn says grinning on the other side of the phone.

"Shawn..." Beth started. Shawn chuckles.

"Okay okay. Call me later though." he says. "Bye." Then Beth just hangs up without saying any more.

"Is that necessary when I'm in the middle of a phone call?" Beth asks.

"Yes." he says with a smirk. "I was just going to tell you breakfast was ready."

"And you had to tell me like that?" she asks.

"Mmhmm." he says making sure he moved off of me as slowly as possible.

Beth got up and walked to the kitchen, where her plate and his were already fixed. Rick followed her.

"I didn't know what you would want to drink so I figured I'd let you fix yourself something to drink." Rick says.

"Aren't you the perfect gentleman?" Beth asks giggling. Rick shrugs. Beth takes her plate to the table then walks back to the kitchen area. She opens the cabinet and reaches up to get a glass. Rick watches her carefully.

She was so _smooth_... and _delicate_ with her every move.

Rick smirks as her shirt rides up higher. He just loved her _vanilla_ skin. He wanted to just go up and touch her for the 30 millionth time in the past day. She was probably annoyed by it by now though.

He just _craved_ her. He couldn't help it. Not in a weird way. But he hadn't been with a woman in so long. It wasn't just that though. Beth was just so... _perfect_, in every way, he couldn't help his strong attraction to her.

Rick mentally slapped himself for self control. He grabbed his plate and went to sit it on the table as well. He sat down, waiting on her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Beth asks him.

"I'll just take a water. I should've gotten it when I was up." Rick says.

"No it's fine. I'll get it. You've already done a lot." Beth says. He smiles.

"I don't mind at all though. But thanks for that, babe." Rick says with a wink. Beth blushes once again.

"Yeah." Beth says then turning back around to fix them both drinks.

"So what'd your brother want?" Rick asks.

"He's getting married. He wants me to go to Atlanta Wednesday but I'll have to ask off first." Beth tells him. Rick nods. "And I'm bringing you along. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to meet your family just yet." Rick says.

"Well I didn't know it would be this soon either but I'm not leaving you here." Beth says.

"Well I suppose it's time for some sucking up." Rick says.

"No. Just be yourself, baby." Beth says. "I like you the way you are."

"But they might not like me the way I am." Rick tells her.

"Doesn't matter. And daddy gives everyone a hard time anyway. My mom will like you though." Beth smiles.

"How do ya know?"

"Because, she's like me. Accepting and slow to anger." Beth tells him.

"That's refreshing." Rick says. Beth nods and walks to the table, and sits next to Rick.

"Yeah. My dad gave Glenn, Maggie's husband, a really hard time. Cause she had Gracie before her and Glenn were even married. And I can only imagine how mad daddy is at Shawn. I think I'm at the bottom of daddy's disappointment list right now. I'm actually in a field he wants me in and I'm not sleeping with you so... That's good." Beth says.

"That's sad. You're a grown woman but you're still being controlled by your father. You should do what you want to do." Rick tells her. Beth nods.

"I know. I know. And being with you, I'm realizing that. Trust me." Beth says.

"Well I'm glad." Rick says. "Like I've said before... You shouldn't miss out on life cause you're stuck under your dad's shadow."

"Yeah, I know." Beth sighs.

"Regain your freedom, babe." Rick says encouragingly, reaching over, placing his hand over hers. Beth smiles, mentally thanking him.

He was right. She was 22 years old. It was time to start living for herself and do what makes herself happy. She didn't want to live with limits. She knew she deserved more than that. Obeying her dad's every word since birth, of course she deserves more. And she was ready to defend herself if her dad said otherwise.

* * *

**So that's it's for 11. Sorry if it seems a little too fast paced? Idk. Let me know what you think in reviews! Love you all! Until next time!**


End file.
